Major Edward Elric
by OhJay
Summary: ADOPTED FROM -Vita-de-Incendia-. A new subject will be taught at Hogwarts this year. Who better to teach it than a prodigy? But a class filled with rowdy students is REALLY bad for an eighteen year old with a short complex.
1. I The New Professor

_**I The New Professor**_

The Great Hall was bustling with young witches and wizards. Excitement lined their voices as the talked ecstatically to each other. The golden trio sat discussing last year's events bringing many curious glances their way. Harry was a huge hero now so many people sat crowded around them trying to get the details of their conversation.

It was their final year at Hogwarts due to the fact they had missed it last year. The Headmaster had hinted that something big was going to happen this year so the students were very excited.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Harry asked his friends.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Maybe it's another Triwizard Tournament!" Ron exclaimed with longing in his eyes.

Hermione shook head and stared pointedly at him.

"No, not after what happened last time... I bet it's a new class," she retorted completely positive she was right.

Harry turned to also look at Ron.

"She's usually right." he began.

"It's scary but a new class doesn't sound very interesting and we don't have any extra teachers…"

"It's called 'getting a new teacher," Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him.

He glared at her but turned when Ron alerted them. McGonagall had stood up and was staring calmly out at them. The school fell quiet, except for a few Slytherins, and turned their attention to her. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the door to the Great Hall opened revealing a young boy. He surveyed the assemblage quickly then marched into the room. He was garbed in a foreign military outfit and from his pocket hung a silver chain. But, what held everyone's attention was the formal looking letter that he gripped with gloved hands. He stopped before her and saluted.

"I am Major Edward Elric ma'am" he began in a trained military style.

"I have a letter addressed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry from Fuhrer Roy Mustang."

The school fell completely silent as the Major stood in attention before the Headmaster. McGonagall stepped forward and took the letter from him. She read it through quickly before folding it and smiling brightly.

"I am very glad you made it here, Edward Elric," she said with a smirk at some unknown joke.

A confused expression crossed his face but quickly returned to its original trained expression.

"I do not understand, Sir." McGonagall smiled again and placed her hands behind her back.

"I asked your Fuehrer to send me one of his most talented Alchemists to teach my students. Welcome to your temporary home, FullMetal."

The Major's stern façade was dropped completely. The students and teachers jumped in surprise at the small boy's overly loud voice.

**"WHAT???!!!"** he cried completely flipping out.

_DAMN YOU MUSTANG! WHEN I GET BACK I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!_

_**Author's Notes**_

Alright. As I said in the summary this story is adopted from -Vita-de-Incendia-. So this story isn't mine sadly, I'm just taking it over for her. For those of you that have read the original it's pretty much going to be the same except for a little editing here and there. I hope you guys like this, and please review.


	2. II Alchemy

_**II Alchemy**_

The torches in the empty corridor flared up as the trespassers treaded towards an empty classroom. With silent footsteps and wary glances, they continued forward. Dark shadows returned their gaze with their own piercing eyes. The tallest of the group shuddered involuntarily and quickened his pace to catch up with his companions.

Finally, a great wooden door materialized before them. They halted and took deep breaths before knocking. They jumped from nerves when a loud metallic clink was heard from the other side of the door. A loud curse soon followed then the door opened. The short professor stuck his head out and glared.

"Yes?" His sudden coldness astounded them but they otherwise ignored it.

"Excuse us, professor, we just wanted to…" He waved them off and jerked his thumb backwards.

"I'm busy…ask me later," he scowled. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other. Hermione stepped forward and looked at the shorter.

"Professor, we just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts." He paused and looked at them warily.

"Alright, thank you," he began slowly.

"Now I will see you three in my class tomorrow."

He slammed the door shut and a metallic ringing was heard as he retreated back into the room. The three threw each other glances again.

"Something's wrong with our new professor."

They all nodded in agreement. It seemed they had another mystery on their hands.

* * *

Apprehensive students filed into the classroom. It was the largest grouping of students for a class that had been seen in awhile. They were jammed together and several shared seats. They talked ecstatically between each other until the door slammed open and the short professor walked in. they instantly fell silent and watched him walk to the front. He was now dressed in a white long sleeved polo shirt, black slacks, and a matching buttoned vest. A few students noticed that he wore white gloves over his hands and wondered why when the classroom was hot and musty. The Slytherins took note of this and started talking loudly again with the other students.

He looked them over slowly and then drew out a large black board. The students sweat dropped at what it said.

_SHUT THE HELL UP_

Professor Elric crossed his arms as some the students.

"Today if I find _anyone_ not worthy to learn this subject," he said glaring at some students.

"I will remove you from this class." he finished.

A girl in the back row raised her hand timidly. Edward turned his head and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"After today… can you still 'kick people out'?" He paused and crossed his arms.

"Depends… but I was granted only today."

Several people sighed and he raised his eyebrow in response.

"Alright,"

he turned around and flipped the blackboard to the other side. A strange circular array was drawn on the back and in bid letters above it read '_EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE'_. The students stared at it in confusion then back at the professor.

"Before you can do ANY alchemy," he addressed them,

"you must know the principle law of Equivalent Exchange."

Hermione's hand shot up in the air and he nodded towards her.

"Humankind not got gain anything without first giving something in return," she said proudly.

"to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."

Ed nodded again and turned back to the other students.

"Alchemy, in that respect, is not like your… magic. Alchemy is a science. It is the understanding of the structure of matter; breaking it down and making it into something else. You can even make gold from lead."

Several excited murmurs erupted and he smiled.

"Those who are more interested in themselves and their success are not welcome in my class."

The said students stiffened and were (somehow) herded out of the classroom. Ed returned to the front of the room and stared at them once more making them uncomfortable.

"As I was saying… Alchemy is the breaking down and rebuilding of matter. You cannot create or destroy matter like in magic. Before we begin with actual alchemy you must know the Periodic Table of the Elements."

Several students groaned but Hermione appeared completely thrilled. Before he could continue someone else raised their hand.

"Yes…?"

"What is the circle for, professor?" Ed turned to look at it.

"This is an Alchemic Array… the Transmutation Circle. It is necessary to accomplish transmutations. There are only a few alchemists in recorded history that were able to do so _without _one. I am one of them."

"How is it accomplished, professor?" Harry asked excitedly for once.

He froze and turned his gaze slowly to him. He paused and closed his eyes slowly.

"It is something that can no be taught"

A few students faces fell and most of their excitement was gone, including Harry's. Ed watched them before walking to his desk. He drew out a stack of papers and turned to handing them out. They picked them up and found them to be a table of elements.

"Now… I need you to have these completely memorized by the end of this week. That way we can get fully into…" he stopped and turned when someone muttered something to their partner.

"It's such a short list…" Hermione whispered but the professor only heard one word… short.

Ed's eye brow twitched at that word and clenched his fist, but didn't yell out.

_This is going to be a long day..._

It was barely morning as well as his first class and he was already pissed off.


	3. III A Soldier's Fear

_**III A Soldier's Fear**_

Edward found it very hard to keep his temper in check. The students seem to be plotting sinisterly. And, of course, his fears were made reality. It was Friday, the day the REAL learning of Alchemy began. He watched as the students filed in and took their seats. They seemed slightly anxious but he frowned when he noticed several students in the back, Slytherins.

"May I ask what you are doing back there?" he scowled at them.

A blonde, almost white-haired, boy smiled innocently.

"Nothing at all, professor." Ed eyed them warily then turned to the class.

"Today we are going to learn the use of Alchemic Arrays and maybe use some simple ones if we can make it that far."

The students chatted happily until he flipped the board over; his now trademark line on the back. They quieted immediately.

"Now," he began, flipping it over once more.

"this is a very simple Transmutation Circle."

A very neat circle was drawn on the back with two interlocking squares like a star. He then began to explain the significance of basic symbols, lines, and other components of the circle. Some wrote down notes while the Slytherins in the back chuckled lightly and evilly.

"Now," he said taking a piece of chalk from his pocket.

"I shall show you a simple transmutation."

He bent over and drew a completely perfect circle. He then drew the interlocking squares. Standing up, he took out a pile of, what appeared to be, dirt. He poured it on the circle then placed his hands on the outside. A great rushing of air exploded from it accompanied by blue lightning that snaked in and out of each other. Stepping back, he revealed a small child's doll.

"Amazing!" several students cried out but, most of the older students, however, where unimpressed.

"We could use our wands easily to make a doll _without_ giving anything up," an upperclassmen said dryly.

Ed placed his hands behind his back and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Alchemy is, in fact, a science and a fighting style. Some work with inventing and using transmutation circles for the good of the people, such as in medicine. But some…" he paused then looked at the students.

"use it in offense and defense for themselves and the people."

"What are you, professor?" Hermione asked raising her hand.

Ed sighed and unlaced his fingers.

"Originally, all alchemists began with learning the art of transmutation circles and simple things such as I showed you. But, some go farther to learn fighting with one or two transmutation circles. Their alchemic powers are usually more honed and dangerous than a 'normal' alchemist. These alchemists usually join the military. My commanding officer, for the longest time, is Fuhrer Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist. This is because he specializes in flame."

"You're in the military, professor, is that your style?"

Ed paused and nodded slowly.

"Yes, it is."

"Do you have a name like your Fuhrer?" a different student asked.

"All State Alchemists are given a name. Mine was given to me by the.... previous Fuhrer," he said growling the last two words.

"What was yours?" another asked.

"I'm known as the 'FullMetal' Alchemist."

Chatter arose again and Ed sighed and waited until it had quieted down. It, sadly, did. The room fell completely quiet. The students stared at him shocked astonishment. Several Slytherins just smirked. Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion at their faces. Something was off.

"Professor?" a student timidly asked.

"Hmm…?"

"Do you…" he stopped and pointed at something behind him. Ed turned slowly and his eyes widened at a glowing orb. It floated slowly towards him and stopped.

"The professor is not a wizard!" Hermione whispered in alarm to Harry. "We have to help him!" Harry drew his wand and walked towards the professor.

Ed gasped and stumbled backwards when the orb morphed. Several students cried out in fear when it appeared as a jumbled mass of inside-out organs. Harry was about to raise his wand when it morphed again. This time, it was a large white dog with brown hair growing from his head. The students, even the Slytherins were frightened now as the Bogart transformed speedily into one form after another. Some of dead bodies, children and adults alike, strange people with a twisting serpent tattoo, a large gate, and finally a small boy that looked almost like a mirror image of Ed; he lay broken and dead before him.

Tears sprang to the professor's eyes and his small body was wracked with shivers of fear. Harry finally found his senses again and raised his wand.

"Ridiculous!"

The Bogart morphed finally in a duck and disappeared. The students sighed then turned to their professor who had his back to them.

"Professor…?" Harry began stepping slowly forward to the smaller boy.

Edward turned sharply and stared out at the students. The guilty party in the back shifted uneasily under his guilty looking gaze.

"What was that?" he whispered darkly to Harry.

Harry blinked several times in surprise and looked at the professor.

"A Bogart, professor, it transforms into whatever the person nearest to them fears most."

Ed clenched his teeth and raised his hands. He clapped them once and placed them firmly on the ground. The students' eyes widened in amazement and horror as four students hung suspended in the air by their ankles to the ceiling. Ed walked over and picked up their wands. Placing them in his pocket, he looked up and stared pointedly at them.

"Stay up there until you learn some manners," he smirked and walked back to the front just as the bell rang.

Everyone stood up to leave and grinned up at the Slytherins.

"Serves you right, Malfoy," Ron grinned sticking out his tongue.

"Face me like a man, coward!" he screamed trying to get free. He froze and eyed the professor slowly. When he did not make a move, he glared down at him.

"I will get you, Weasley." Ron just smiled and followed his friends out of the room.

* * *

"Amazing!" Harry cried pointing his fork to the ceiling.

"The professor _can_ use magic and without a wand!" Hermione who had been silent since then blinked and turned to him.

"No, Harry that was Alchemy. He can do it without a circle like he said."

Ron and Harry looked at each other in astonishment.

"He said only a few people in history have accomplished that!" Ron said in confusion.

"Exactly!" Hermione said as if it were obvious.

"I just want to know what that thing was at the beginning..." said Harry.

"We could ask him" suggested Ron.

"No." Hermione said sternly.

"Did you see his eyes?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're gold" said Ron stating the obvious.

Hermione rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to smack him with her books.

"That's not what I meant. When he saw the Bogart his eyes were so guilty and sad, and he was also trembling"

"I guess even soldiers are afraid..." said Ron.

"Maybe we should _still_ talk to him about it…"

Before they could continue a loud crash was heard right outside the Great Hall. Four Slytherins came running in frantically in and down the aisle. They stopped panting and looking over their shoulders.

"Headmistress!" they cried to everyone's astonishment.

"you have to save us from Professor Elric! He's insane! He's evil!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione chuckled softly. They must have just gotten released. McGonagall raised an eyebrow then looked over their shoulders at Ed who walked calmly into the Hall and sat in his seat. He looked completely tired and smiled weakly at her. She nodded to him and commanded the students to return to their seats. They did after much complaining.


	4. IV Brother

_**IV Brother**_

Ed sat assembled with the rest of the teachers. The headmistress had called them together for a supposed important matter. He sat with his head resting tiredly in his palm. Staring at nothing; memories of his past flew rapidly in and out of his consciousness.

_A great transmutation circle flared up and then a large menacing gate. Great knowledge was placed into his mind. A tall suit of armor walked behind him. Blood flowed around him. Death walked beside him. A stern face. Pain. Darkness. Pain._

He was brought back to his senses by the opening of a door. He looked up and saw McGonagall enter soberly. The other teachers also turned their gaze to her as she took her seat at the head of the table. Looking over them slowly she sighed.

"Sorry I'm so late, but I had some quick work to attend to first."

They watched her warily and nodded. She continued.

"Some news has come to my attention that could drastically alter our lives."

Ed sighed and closed his eyes slowly. She glanced slightly at him then continued once more.

"A sighting has been made near here about strange creatures that seem immortal, or at least, unable to be killed… they possess strange powers that are conjured not by a wand. And… they bare a tattoo, one of a serpent biting its tale."

At this Ed froze. A painful, familiar knot tightened in his chest as his heart sped up in involuntary fear. McGonagall turned and saw his slight reaction.

"Do you know anything about these creatures, Edward?"

Ed clenched his jaw and opened his eyes slowly. He stared at her for several seconds before clenching his fist and shaking his head.

"Nothing, headmistress," he answered slowly and without vacillating.

She raised an eyebrow then returned to the rest of the assemblage.

"If you notice _anything_ suspicious," she told them.

"alert me immediately."

She stood up and left the room. All other teachers sighed, stood up, and stretched. Ed walked quickly out of the room and towards his classroom. He scowled darkly and stopped. He banged his right arm against the stone wall and cried out in agonizing pain.

"Why?!" he cried.

"Why are they not dead?!"

tears streamed down his face as a new image formed itself in his mind. It was a young smiling boy.

"_Alphonse…_"

Little did he know; a tall black-haired boy stood hidden, smiling maliciously at the boy.

* * *

Ed walked silently along the edge of the lake. A soft, cool wind blew over the surface and created a ripple effect. It caused his hair to tumble across his face and his normal red coat to shift around him. He stopped and looked out across the lake. His eyes narrowed and he placed his hands in his pockets.

"How beautiful…" he said sighing and breathing in the fresh, cool air.

Closing his eyes, his mind drifted. The lake spread out before him and the grass at his ankles was wet with dew.

"Brother?"

Ed turned his head slightly and found a blonde boy standing next to him. He smiled and laced his fingers behind his back.

"Al-Alphonse…?" he stuttered taken-aback.

Al smiled again and nodded.

"What's the matter brother? You seem surprised to see me," he said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Al… how…?"

Al walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. Ed froze then relaxed when it felt so real.

"I'm here brother… you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Tears began to flow down Ed's cheeks. He grasped his brother back and held him tightly as if afraid that he was going to disappear. Al froze and cried out in agony. His small body trembled and writhed. Ed pulled back in alarm and looked at his brother. A gaping hole lay in the center of his chest. Blood poured rapidly from it and pooled at his feet. His eyes were wide in fear, surprise, and distress.

"Brother… why…?" he chocked as he fell slowly to the ground. Ed looked at his automail blade in horror and at the blood that lay there. Darkness formed around him and Al drifted slowly away.

"Al!!!" he cried running after his brother but his legs seemed to not want to move.

Al disappeared and Ed fell to his hands and knees.

"Al… no, why?!" He clenched his fist as the vision disappeared. He rose slowly to his feet and looked around. Alphonse was nowhere to be seen. He sighed at his stupidity. Al was gone. There was no use mourning him. He turned and walked back to the looming castle.

_Stupid magic is getting to me…_

"Professor!"

Ed looked up to see a student running towards him. He scowled and crossed his arms as they stopped before him. They leaned over panting then straightened.

"Professor, we need your help immediately!" E

d glanced at him slightly then nodded. The boy ran quickly back towards the castle and Ed followed him warily. The long walk back seemed to take longer than usual but they finally made it. Leading him up a staircase, he stopped before a door. He opened it and sweat dropped in annoyance.

"What happened here?"

A small first year lay half embedded in the ground. The remains of a transmutation circle were also seen so, of course, several pulse marks appeared over Ed's head.

"Well, professor… we were experimenting…"

**"I TOLD EVERYONE TO NOT ATTEMPT ANY ALCHEMY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!" **

The boys flinched and the first year started wriggling desperately.

"Help me out please, professor!"

Ed shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Raising his finer he winked.

"Stay there and think about what you did wrong," he smirked and walked casually out the door.

Shouts of indignation followed him but he laughed and made his way back to his room.

* * *

"Hey, Wrath," a boy enveloped in shadows said to another who sat across the room. The young boy with long black hair looked up in confusion at his mentor.

"Yes…? He asked timidly. The other stood up and walked over to him.

"I think it's time to give our old friend, the FullMetal pipsqueak, a little surprise." The younger boy, Wrath, grinned evilly and jumped up.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

Hermione walked timidly down the torch-light corridor. She stopped before a familiar door and walked in slowly. Professor Elric sat writing at his desk. He looked up when she walked in.

"Professor?" Hermione asked him timidly. He stared up at her and placed what he was doing down and walked around his desk.

"Yes?" She looked unsure and gulped nervously.

"We wanted to ask you about the Bogart incident…" Ed froze and stared sadly up at her with eyes of total anguish. She flinched at this but looked steadily at him.

" What was that thing with all the organs? And who was the boy that looked like you? Was he you brother?"

Ed completely froze and his eyes widened in agonizing pain. He gripped the desk for support as his body wracked once more with tremors. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as his trembling lips mouthed a tormented word.

"_Alphonse…_"

"Professor…?"

Ed looked up sharply his eyes burning. She stumbled back in surprise.

"Leave," he growled.

"W-what?" she stammered in surprise.

"Leave…now."

"Professor... I didn't mean to…"

**"NOW!"** he cried swinging his arm in anger. He turned away harshly and sung open the door behind his desk. He slammed it loudly and she could hear the metallic clink of him walking up some stairs. She stood in astonishment and unmoving.

"P-professor…?"


	5. V Sins and Death

_**V Sins and Death**_

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" an aggravated boy growled waving his arms for emphasis.

A blonde-haired woman raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Come on, Envy," she said trying to reason with the palm tree.

"I will be going too… eventually." Envy crossed his arms and shook his head defiantly.

"I know the plan and like it _except_…"

"Except for what?" she growled also crossing her arms in annoyance.

**"I'M NOT GOING TO SOME FREAK SCHOOL WITH KIDS WHO WAVE LITTLE STICKS AROUND! IT'S INSANE!"**

Wrath, in the meantime, had sat along with Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, and even Greed. Greed, being the outcast, was intent on ignoring everyone.

**"ENVY!"**

Envy paused and looked at her warily.

"You, I, Sloth, and Wrath are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be a student in FullMetal's class, while Sloth, Wrath, and I will be on the outside. Then you know the rest." she said with her voice full of authority.

Envy slunk back at her now intimidating presence. He nodded slowly. She smiled and turned to the others.

"Time to up an end to our friend, FullMetal, once and for all."

The homunculus nodded except for Gluttony who, of course, was gnawing on who-knows-what.

* * *

Students filed once more into the Alchemy classroom. The professor was nowhere to be seen, so Hermione nodded slightly to a nearby Slytherin who nodded back. They walked to the front of the room and noticed the large black suitcase Hermione had indicated. They placed their hand over it and was about to open it when they jumped in surprise. Behind the large stack of papers appeared the blonde head of the short professor.

"Touch that and I'll make sure you regret it," he snarled, looking up at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, professor, I didn't see you over all the paper…"

Ed once again twitched at the comment and started rooting for his stress ball he had transmuted into the shape of Mustang's face. After he had squeezed the heck out of the poor ball he had calmed down and walked towards the suitcase and lifted it up. It was very heavy so he accidentally dropped one of his darkest secrets to the floor. The old lid opened and a metallic object rolled out. Ed's eyes widened in horror as the students gasped. He grabbed it with his right arm and a metallic ringing was heard. Shoving it back in the suitcase he threw it through the door behind his desk.

"Was that a… leg?" Hermione asked diffidently, pointing at the door. Ed scowled and crossed his arms.

"Now that you know my secret, I don't want it to leave this room… or else." The students nodded quickly but a few in the back crossed their fingers.

**"YOU DON'T HAVE A LEG???!!!!"**

"Or an arm…"

Hermione whispered quietly, but not quietly enough.

**"WHAT???!!!"**

* * *

Ed sat fuming in at his desk with an empty room before him. His normal red coat was absent so he sat with just his tank top and pants. His automail arm glimmered in the faint light as if taunting him.

"Shush, you," he growled looking away and out the small window near the ceiling. He turned back to his desk and drew out a small leather-bound notebook. Opening it, he began writing.

_October 18, 1998_

_I have gained no new evidence on the sightings of the homunculus. They seem to be just out of my grasp. They are taunting me; I know it. Several students are now suspicious of me. My automail was just revealed today and I do not think it is going to stay a secret for long. The smarter students, like Miss Granger, probably suspect our past… at least us trying to revive mom. I do not know what to do now. I am totally lost without you here by my side. I know the homunculus will attack soon and by my side is where I want you. I miss you more than you could ever imagine._

_-Edward_

_P.S. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you._

Ed sighed and closed the book. Looking back out the window, he could almost see Al sitting there. A tear slipped down his cheek and he wiped it angrily.

_I need to get a hold of myself! Hmm… tomorrow I will give the students a _little _surprise._

* * *

Of course, the short professor's _surprises_ aren't always something to look forward to. This is Ed we are talking about. Today, however, Ed was _actually _serious.

_Human Transmutation _

The students looked warily at the chalk board and the all too familiar words that were written there. Ed was sitting on the floor before it was his head resting in his hand. When they were all assembled, Ed stood up and looked the students over.

"I have talked about this subject briefly before," he began slowly.

"but I want you all to see how _dangerous_ this art is. There is a very good reason it is known as Alchemy's greatest taboo."

He stopped and turned around slowly. He flipped over the board and the students sighed expecting his usual message but were surprised to see something new. On the back was drawn a very complex array. It appeared almost like an eye that watched their every move. Several students fidgeted uneasily in their seats.

"This," Ed said pointing at the array.

"is the circle to accomplish Human Transmutation, at least, the attempts. The meaning of each symbol I will not say now, not until later years if I stay that long. Now…" he raised his hand and traced his finger along the prominent line in the center of the array. The array changed and in its place appeared a strange, yet familiar, symbol.

"This is the orobouros , the symbol of the homunculus. Homunculi are born from a failed Human Transmutation. Human Transmutations are _never_ successful. One who tries to bring back someone from the dead will most certainly die and in their place a homunculus is born."

Confused expressions crossed everyone's faces at his words.

"What _exactly_ is homunculus professor?"

a student in the back asked raising their hand. Ed placed his hands behind his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Without looking down he answered:

"Homunculus are monsters. Monsters without a soul who are born from failed Human Transmutation. They take on the form who the alchemist tried to bring back. So, they receive the memories of that person; Equivalent Exchange. To rid themselves of the memories, they kill those who were close to them."

He stopped once more to let the information set in. Several people paled, but others tried very hard to keep their emotions hidden.

"Any questions, or anything you want to know?" the students looked at each other but it was Ron who raised his hand.

"Is there a way, professor, to accomplish a complete Human Transmutation?" Ed froze and looked away from the ceiling. He sighed and unlaced his fingers.

"Yes and no."

"Yes?" all students leaned forward expectantly. Ed closed his eyes and clapped his hands, and then he placed them firmly on the ground. A red crystal rose from the floor. It brought all their eyes to it.

"This is the key, the final link in a complete and successful... Human Transmutation…" Before he could continue the door to the classroom opened. As Ed looked over, the red crystal disappeared. Everyone turned to see three people enter; to children and a teacher.

"Can I help you professor…" he said forgetting their name.

The said professor nodded then indicated the children.

"These students are going to be joining your class, Edward."

Ed nodded but froze when he recognized the blonde girl. He clenched his teeth and shook his head slowly.

"This is Winry," they said pointing to the blonde girl, "and Carter," to the black haired boy.

Ed nodded to both.

"You can sit by Weasley and Malfoy."

They took their seats and turned their attention to him. Before he could continue, the bell to end class rang.

"Winry, May I see you after class?"

The blonde girl stopped as the other students left the classroom. She nodded and walked towards him. Once the classroom was empty he sat down in his chair and looked her over quickly.

"What are you doing here?" she cocked her head in confusion and wrung her hands together.

"I'm not a witch… but I heard you were here and wanted to see, well, learn from you," she said slowly and uncertainly. Ed nodded slowly and placed his head on his hand.

"It's dangerous here, Winry, and Alchemy doesn't seem like your thing…" he went flying backwards out of his chair when a wrench landed in the smack-center of his face. He sat up slowly grasping the bump that was beginning to grow there.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** he yelled at her as she stood there fuming, **"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"**

"Do you not want me here?!" she yelled back. Ed froze and stared at her in shock.

"Winry…"

"Don't 'Winry' me!" she cried stopping towards the door.

"I missed you," Ed said softly. She paused and turned her head slightly to look at his down-turned face. She opened the door and walked out slamming it.

"Idiot…"


	6. VI Alphonse

_**VI Alphonse**_

Pain. Inexorable pain. It coursed through every fiber of my body. Every nerve in my body quivered. My heart beating rapidly in my chest. I could feel it. For once I could feel. I could feel pain. I could feel it. I saw him lying there. There covered in his blood. Life gone from his eyes. The smile he always smiled for me, even though his body was ravaged by agony. Was gone. Gone. GONE.

**"BROTHER!!!"** My fear and agony released at once.

**"BROTHER, NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"** the cruel face of the enemy grinned down at his lifeless body. He turned to me and smirked.

**"BROTHER, YOU CAN'T DE! YOU CAN'T!!! WE WENT THROUGH TOO MUCH!!! BROTHER!!!"** Yes… we went through too much. We had seen too much. Too much for a young sixteen and fifteen year old. The memories of all those years passed swiftly through my mind as his blood continued to pour rapidly from his chest.

_Alchemy. The death of mom and us trying to revive her. Our failure. My brother crying in pain when his prosthetic limbs were attached to his body. My metallic body stomping loudly as I walked beside my brother. The state exam. FullMetal. Nina… tortured by her father. Murder on the streets. Lior. Rose. Brother's kidnapping. Barry the serial murder and brother's seconds from death. Ishbal. Colonel. Scar. My brother willing to give up his life to Scar for mine. Brother being despised by the people. Father. Pain. Pain. PAIN. Homunculus. Brother suffered because of was so strong…_

**"BROTHER YOU CAN'T DIE!!!"** I cannot live without him. I can't I can't I can't.

I have nobody without him. He was my everything. He kept me living.

**"EDWARD!!!" **

I will… kill them all… they took my brother from me. I looked up and saw their smug faces. They will steal my soul next. They need me. No, I will kill them… **KILL THEM ALL!!! I WILL FOR YOU BROTHER!!** I will give my life so you could have yours back. Just as you did for me so many times.

**"BROTHER IS NOT DEAD YET! HIS SOUL IS STILL AT THE GATE!!!"** I touched his cheek tenderly and swung towards them.

**"BROTHER!!!" **The flash from the Stone drowned out it all.

"Rose… where's Alphonse… where is he?" Rose lowered her head and rocked her baby back and forth.

"Edward he's…gone," she whispered. Ed's gold eyes widened in horror.

"No…"

"He gave his soul for yours… to bring you back… Equivalent Exchange."

**"ALPHONSE!!!"**

Ed cried grasping his flesh right hand.

_I can't lose him now… I gave all... for him all those years._

"Edward, what are you…?"

Rose asked as he stood up and walked to the center of the hall. He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Around him flared up a transmutation circle… the one that opened the Gate of Truth. Removing his shirt he created three more transmutation circles.

"Edward… no you can't be…??!!"

Rose cried stumbling towards him.

"Rose, stay back,"

Ed said closing his eyes.

"Al deserves to live… not me."

he activated the circle on his chest creating the iridescent circles around him. The Gate opened. Inside Ed saw a face… one he had not seen in ten years.

"Alphonse… I'm sorry."

The other blonde boy looked up and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Live… Alphonse… for me."

"B-brother…? No… **ED!!!**"

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First law of Equivalent Exchange._

_In those days… brother and I truly believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth._

_One is all…and all is one._

* * *

Al awoke gasping for breath. His ponytail swung before his face as he lowered his head. Tears poured down his cheeks as he remembered his dream. The shackles around his wrists burned as he cried. He raised his head towards the tiny window above his head with tears still glistening down his cheeks. The bright moon was just visible and a single star. He tried to stand but found he could not. Falling back down, he burst out weeping harder and from the depths of his heart.

"Brother… br-r-other… whe-e-re are you? I ne-e-ed you…" he cried out his body trembling and causing his wounds from beating to open. He froze, though, when the door at the far end of the hall opened revealing a green haired boy. Al scowled at him and turned away.

"Why do you want someone who practically killed you?" Envy smirked drawing closer having his faces inches from the other. Al clenched his jaw and still looked away.

"Apparently… he doesn't love or want you anymore."

A tear slipped from his eye. He shook it away angrily.

"No! Bro-o-other loves me… I kn-n-o-ow he does…"

"How childish." Envy chided.

"After he turned on you like that? I think not."

**"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!"**

Al screamed at him, his tears beginning o leak once more. Envy smirked and cupped the boys face.

"We are your only friends now, kid."

Al glared at him even though deep down he knew he was probably right.

"B-brother…" he chocked.

* * *

"You know, Hermione…" Harry said slowly.

"Huh?"

Harry paused and turned to look at her closer.

"What happened when you went to go see the professor?"

"Well... I used…"

"You didn't actually do it did you?"

Hermione clenched her jaw and lowered her head.

"His past… is to terrible for words…" she paused, a tear leaking down her cheek,

"He killed his brother... Alphonse."

"W-what…? So that… is what pains him so much..."

Hermione nodded and looked out the window.

"We can't tell anyone… wait, where's Ron?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"The professor said… said… it could be done," Ron stuttered looking before him and at the massive Alchemic Array. It had been quite easy using magic to replicate it perfectly.

"No Equivalency!" he cried bringing out a red crystal and placed it before him. Putting his hands down as he had seen the professor do several times he activated it. The Array burst into a massive collection of energy and light. He smiled at the feeling.

"It's worki-" he stopped abruptly when the gold light turned a frightening black and amethyst color. A great gate appeared and he cried out in fear just as a clapping was heard behind him.

_**Author's Notes**_

There was some first person Al at the beginning of this, but I liked it so I kept it. Please review.


	7. VII Amestris

_**VII Amestris **_

"Professor! Have you seen Ron?"

Hermione and Harry cried together as they burst in to his room. Ed looked up startled and stood up.

"Why are you asking _me_ this?" he asked looking at the warily.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry answered.

"Well, professor… after the final battle with Voldemort…"

Ed nodded though completely oblivious to who "Voldemort' was.

"he was very depressed about the death of…"

Ed clutched the desk at the word 'death'. Harry stopped and looked at the professor.

"So you think he will attempt to bring them back?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and Ed sighed.

"Let's go find him then."

Ed went around his desk to the door behind him. Harry and Hermione followed him through it and down a flight of stairs. Stopping before a door, a put his hands against the door then his ear and listened. He paled and he swung the door open. Harry Hermione gasped. Ron lay sprawled on the floor with a vast Alchemic Array surrounding him. From it came swarms of twisting lightning and gusts of air. Ed clapped quickly but was too late. A massive black gate rose before them. Ron looked up at it and passed out.

"Hold on tight!" Ed cried grasping their arms and pulling them towards Ron until he was also touching them.

"Welcome to Amestris!"

Harry and Hermione cried out in surprise as black arms pulled them inside the Gate and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"The Gate of Truth…"

the young blonde boy whispered. Blood caked his body and still flowed from the wound in his head. He stopped looking up whenever the door to his cell opened. Soft footsteps walked towards him and he braced himself for the pain he knew would come. He was surprised to; however, hear a familiar voice call out his name.

"Come now, Alphonse,"

a blonde haired girl crooned.

"why won't you help me?"

Al clenched and unclenched his jaw and looked slowly up at her. His anger as apparent on his face as he stared at her.

"I will not tarnish my brother's memory!" He growled spitting in her face.

Dante raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Insolent boy!" she cried standing up.

"You will do as I say, if not… you will die."

Al grimaced and lowered his head. Someone else walked into the room and he braced himself for the pain once more. The first lash of agony ripped through him. A face arose in his mind and he smiled.

"Brother…"

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry groaned almost in unison and sat up.

"Where are we?"

Ron asked rubbing his head. Hermione glared at him and punched him square in the jaw.

"Hermione!" Harry called grabbing her arms and holding her back to protect Ron from further harm.

**"IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??!!"** she cried startling him. Ron lowered his head in shame.

"I… just wanted to see them again…"

Hermione blinked and closed her eyes. Harry also looked away. They fell into silence and all that could be heard was the wind blowing through the grassy hill on which they sat.

"Are you three done yet?" an aggravated voice growled causing them to jump in surprise.

They turned to see their professor sitting with his back to them. Hermione walked over and noticed that his right arm and left leg were completely missing.

"Do you want me took make you a temporary leg, professor?"

Ed glanced at her from the corner of his eye and nodded slowly.

"If you would"

Hermione drew out her wand and muttered an incantation. Ed paused and looked up at her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Well?" Ed said leaning back in the grass.

"W-why… didn't it work?" she stuttered in astonishment and fear.

Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I thought it might…" he said slowly.

"Equivalent Exchange."

"You mean… it took my magic as Equivalency?" Hermione asked.

Ed nodded slowly and turned his head towards the other two.

"Them also."

**"What?! Why?!"** they all cried at once.

When Ed continued to look at them seriously, they paled.

"No joke?"

Ed shook his head.

"Does that mean it worked?" asked Ron

"No. Once a soul had passed on it can't be brought back. You're lucky that's all you lost"

'But you said-

**"IT'S FORBIDDEN FOR A REASON!"**

They were taken back by Ed's sudden outburst, and he looked furious, but then he calmed down.

"Can I have some help standing… and walking?" he asked pointing at them.

"One of my mechanic lives near here so I can get some new limbs. I'm not sure yet if this is a good or bad thing…"

Ron nodded and helped him to his feet. Harry walked to his other side and took an arm while Ron took the other. They began walking down the hill with Hermione in tow. They walked in silence for most of the way until Hermione decided to break it.

"Professor…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Is this where you are from?"

Ed nodded and looked at a desolate hill in the distance. On it sat the charred remains of a house. They noticed this.

"I grew up there" he sighed turning his attention to another house with a large sign before it.

"That's our destination."

Ron and Harry nodded walking towards it. It was only about a hundred meters away and Ed was already quite fidgety.

"Aru, Aru, Aru… argh! Stupid mechanic…" he whispered softly and angrily. Ron and Harry exchanged confused expressions. Just as they were several feet from the house, a wrench came flying from the top floor. It hit their professor square in the face causing him to go flying backwards. He sat up with a large bruise adorning his face.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** he stopped to see Granny Pinako glaring at him.

**"WHY DID **_**YOU**_**THROW THAT AT ME??!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" **

Pinako exhaled on her pipe and looked up at him.

"If Winry isn't here to reprimand you… then I might as well."

"Stupid hag!"

"Come now, Edward… let's get you some automail."

Ed blinked and scowled at her. Ron and Harry helped him up once more and helped him into the house. Pinako indicated a chair and they helped him down into it. When he was settled, she came over with a case. Opening it, Ed was astonished to find to beautifully perfect limbs.

"These are…?

"Winry made them before she went off looking for you," Pinako said sadly.

"She knew you would need them." Ed sighed and touched them softly.

"Now remove that shirt and jacket, boy, and let me attach them."

Ed nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. Hermione blushed brightly and turned to Pinako.

"Do you have a bathroom in which I can change, please?"

Pinako nodded and pointed towards the end of the hall. Ed watched her leave with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. Next, he removed his pants so only his undergarments were left. Lying down, he looked over at her.

"So when did Winry leave?" he asked as she sat down on her stool.

"Several months ago, actually," she said checking the area where it was going to attached.

"I haven't even a letter. I'm worried about her." Ed nodded slowly but cried out when the nerves in his shoulder connected with the wires. A bead of sweat poured down his face and he smiled weakly.

"And who are these children?"

Harry and Ron glared indignantly at her from being called children.

"My students." He said simply when she moved to his leg.

"You have apprentices? Who want to learn Alchemy from you…"

Ed paused and smiled faintly.

"Because they need it." he said grinning at them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other again and beamed.

"They were going to learn Alchemy!" Ed cried out again and clenched his fist as the pain surged through his body once more.

He sat up and clenched his hands then moved his toes.

"Her best work yet…" he sighed rolling his shoulders.

Standing up he glanced over his shoulder at Hermione who had just arrived… or had been hiding until he was finished.

"Hermione… you really scare me,"

Harry said glancing at her clothes.

"You're prepared for everything."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and flung a pair of clothes at the other two.

"You should get changed… we aren't wizards anymore and we can't walk around anyway in these robes."

Pinako raised her eyebrow in confusion and glanced at Ed.

"Wizards?" Ed smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… sorry, top secret military stuff." he said grimacing under her piercing stare.

She sighed and looked out the window.

"You never told us anything, you or your brother." she said still not looking at him.

"You caused us all so much pain, especially Winry. Even now… you don't."

Ed's eyes darkened when his brother was mentioned.

"Where is Alphonse, by the way?" she asked turning to him.

Ed clenched his jaw and fists and closed his eyes.

"He is not here… he will not come…" he said biting his tongue.

Pinako rose her eyebrow again and blew on her pipe.

"He… is gone. I… betrayed him." Pinako paused and looked piercingly at him.

"What?"

"He's… gone…gone, gone," he yelled at her as fresh tears began to stream down his cheeks.

His shoulders shook and he fell to his knees as the room fell quiet.

"Edward." He looked up as Pinako stared at him seriously.

"Go to Central. See the Fuhrer. Alphonse's death must be reported; he is, in fact, a State Alchemist." She turned and left the room leaving a stunned Ed behind her. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were also stunned.

"I have provisions for your trip on the table. You better leave soon," she called from the next room. Hermione snapped out of it first and picked up the bundle.

Turning to her professor, she asked, "Which way to Central?"


	8. VIII The Truth

_**VIII The Truth**_

How? What is it that brought me to do it? This anger flaring up in my chest; an irresistible yearning. Where it came from… I do not know.

Why? Why did it have to happen this way? I know he blames himself… just like he always does. He probably does… crying in his soul. I know he always did. Though he seemed so strong. He always smiled for me. Completely selfless. I don't know why… but I did. I turned against him. I betrayed him.

WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME??!! Al clenched his fists and his body shook uncontrollably. Tears streamed once more down his face mixing with the blood that lay there.

I want to die… I want them to just kill me know. I b-b-etrayed him. Betrayed. I want him… I need him. He probably doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't… want me… Bro-o-ther.

Al looked up when the door to his cell opened. His eyes widened in fear and astonishment at who had walked in. He recognized her for he had met her once before. She was one of Ed's friends… no, 'friends'. She walked over to Al and placed her hands on either side of his face. Leaning forward she pressed her forehead against his.

"Yes, Alphonse." she crooned into his mind making him cringe at the mental attack.

"It's your entire fault, he doesn't want you anymore." Images flew threw his mind about that night. He cried out in pain at the immensity of it. She dove deeper into his memory and drew out his most painful experiences.

_Ed and Al ran quickly towards the large military fortress. A row of sandbags was placed before it and several military personnel behind this. Havoc waved at them the returned to firing ahead of him. Al waved back then turned and followed his brother into the fortress. Running through the halls, they passed several armed soldiers and nurses as the battle raged outside. Upon reaching the large circular room, they burst in. Mustang looked up and sighed slightly._

"_I'm glad you two are finally here, FullMetal, Soul." he said standing straight. _

_Al smiled and nodded. Ed just glared at him._

"_Who the heck are these guys?!" he growled rolling his shoulders. _

_Mustang sighed and stared pointedly at him._

"_I'm now Fuhrer, and you still find it necessary to address me so causally," he glanced at the two and sighed, _

_"They are some terrorist group from a country on our Northern boarders… who their leader is, we have yet to find out." _

_Ed nodded slowly and Al stood thoughtfully._

"_Well, what are our orders, sir?" _

_Roy sighed in agitation and Riza stepped forward. She handed both of them a bundle. _

"_Put these on then report to me immediately." Ed scowled when he realized what it was._

"_No, no way am I going to wear this cra…" he was cut short by Al swinging his arm down and punching him hard on his head._

"_Ow! Al! WHY THE_ _HELL_ _DID YOU DO THAT?"He cried with his hands on his head. _

_Al glared at him and crossed his arms._

"_Now, brother, be a good____little_ _boy and do as you're told." Ed's eyes narrowed dangerously._

_Al stopped back timidly with sweat pouring down his face at his current predicament._

"_Little?" Ed growled menacingly._

"_Now, Brother, calm down…" _

"_ALPHONSE!!!"_

_Al squeaked and sprinted quickly out of the room carrying both of the bundles. Everyone in the room sweat dropped as the pair ran loudly down the hall._

"_AL GET BACK HERE!!!"_

"_Not until you stop chasing me!" _

* * *

_Ed and Al returned several minutes later dressed in full military attire. Ed was fuming and had a large bruise on his head while Al smiled contently at the Fuhrer. Roy sighed and crossed his arms._

"_We believe we may have found the hideout for these terrorists. I want you two to find them… and put an end to them."_

_Al paled and laced his fingers behind his back. Ed glanced at him then returned his gaze to the Fuehrer_

"_I can go alone, sir…" he began but Roy cut him off _

"_You are both part of the military and shall do as I say." Al nodded and smiled weakly._

"_It's alright brother," he said turning to Ed._

_"I'll be fine." _

_Ed frowned but nodded._

"_Where?"_

The homunculus grinned and dove deeper into the most painful memories. He cried out in pain and tears flowed once more at the most dreaded moment of his life.

_The small shack rose before them as the two young Alchemists stalked towards it. They both held to small pistols as they looked quickly back and forth. The elder, Ed, nodded towards his brother and they went around back._

_Leaning forward he whispered in his brother's ear; _

_"I'll go in, you watch out here." _

_Al nodded and placed the pistol in a more comfortable position._

"_Got it."_

_Ed opened the door quietly and walked into the building. The pouring rain drowned out all sound and caused a sense of paranoia to rise in his chest. He glanced around him but saw nothing but the tall buildings. He sighed and mentally slapped himself._

"_Nothing bad is going to happen… I'm a State Alchemist for crying out loud!"_

_He nodded to reassure himself but froze as he heard soft footsteps approaching. He cocked his gun and looked up at the arrival. He could not see her face but she looked somehow familiar. All he saw was her smile before a strange feeling rose up in his chest, an insatiable anger that caused his whole body __to tremble. A blind rage filled his mind and his own movements he could not control. His now burning eyes turned towards the door that now slowly opened. Ed stumbled out panting heavily. He grinned at him but his smile faltered when he saw his face._

"_Al…? What's wrong?" he asked in concern stepping forward._

_Al growled slightly and raised his gun pointing it at him. Ed froze and stared at the cocked weapon._

"_Alphonse…?" _

"_THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!!!" _

_Al screamed firing his gun in rage. Ed dodged it quickly and lashed out knocking the gun from his hands. Al stumbled backwards and clapped his hands. The thread of his jacket morphed into a short dagger and he lunged at him and slashed at his side. The two danced back and forth as if it were a normal game of sparring. _

_Ed transmuted his blade in defense and blocked several of his blows. Al tripped as Ed drew his arm back. Ed's eyes widened in horror as Al looked up at him. His eyes were clear now and devoid of anger. He grasped the blade and the blood that now pooled there._

"_B-brother…" he said as he slowly passed out. _

_All he could remember was his brother's anguished face and his cry._

**"_ALPHONSE!!!"_**

"St-top it…" Al said trying to break away.

The homunculus straightened and smirked at him. Her once caring face marred by malice.

"Now, now, little child." she crooned,.

"I don't want to hurt you… be a good little boy and listen."

Al grimaced.

"_Little…"_

Al cried out in anger.

"Don't despoil my brother's memory!"

He cried as a red transmutation circle flared around him. She stumbled backwards in surprise at the enraged boy.

"H-how?" she cried.

His bonds melted away and he stood up. Clapping his hands he placed them against the wall and it disappeared in the red array. He ran through it and down the alley way it led to. A shout was heard behind him but he kept on running.

"Help!!!" he cried causing nearby by windows to light up.

Strangely dressed people came from the buildings. The nearest to him was a red-headed women and man. She caught hold of him and looked worriedly down at him.

"What is wrong, dear?" she asked in alarm.

"Is everything alright?"

"They are going to kill me…" he cried weakly before passing out in her arms.

"Molly, we should take him home and care for him… and protect him from 'them'."

The red-headed women nodded and turned slightly. She and he disappeared with confused glances in their wake.

_**Author's Notes**_

Just want to make it clear that there aren't any Ocs in this story.


	9. IX Old Friends

_**IX Old Friends**_

"Five… four… three…"

"Huh? What gives…?"

"Two… **ONE!**" Ed shouted and swung around with his flesh right leg swinging above him.

Ron made a sound that sounded oddly like a squeak before ducking quickly. Ed smirked with his leg still suspended in the air. Ron looked up timidly through his fingers.

"Not bad…" Ed said before bringing his leg down upon his head.

"But not good enough."

Harry and Hermione were standing with a mixture of shock and confusion lining their faces.

**"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!"** Ron cried looking angrily up at him.

Ed turned around and began once more to walk through the smoldering desert. Shrugging his shoulders he beckoned for them to follow. The three sighed in unison and followed after him quickly.

"One must be honed of body to be of mind," he said simply.

"it is important for Alchemy… body and soul must be able to withstand the toll."

"Professor…" Hermione began but Ed stopped her.

"I'm not your professor anymore, seeing you are not wizards." he began causing a knot of sorrow to form in their stomachs.

"it would be more appropriate to call me 'teacher'."

"Teacher…?"

"Yep, do you want to be real Alchemists or not?"

Hermione's eyes brightened and, to their astonishment, punched her fist in the air.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" she cried running forward to hug him tightly.

Ed blushed brightly and pulled himself from the awkward moment. Hermione looked up at him then also blushed (probably brighter) and walked several steps behind him.

"You had a question?" Hermione looked passed him, not wanting to look him in the eye, and nodded.

"Why did we not just get a cab pro… teacher? It would have been faster and easier…"

Ed stopped causing Ron to almost bump into him. He turned around and they slowly backed away at his expression.

"I don't like cab drivers." he muttered darkly.

"They are evil… evil, evil…"

He went on the rest of the way muttering about his distaste.

"How much farther teacher?" Ron asked falling face first into the sand.

"I can't go another step!"

Ed ignored him and continued walking.

"Well, then, you are weak and we're leaving you there." Ed said absentmindedly, covering his eyes and looking before him.

"Aha! And there is Lior!"

The trio looked before him and saw a large cathedral-type building towering over the desert.

"I haven't been here in so long… Five… Four… three… two… one!"

Ron made a strange muffled sound when Ed's foot made contact with his face. Ed smirked and drew back slightly but stood in the same position.

"Strange that you wouldn't learn from that." he said crossing his arms.

Ron fell backwards and cried out in outrage.

**"WHY ARE YOU ONLY PICKING ON ME!!!"** he yelled trying to punch him.

Ed easily dodged it with a bored expression.

"Who said I was?"

Hermione and Harry tensed and Ed jumped into the air bringing his leg down towards Hermione's head. Hermione blinked before instinctively bringing her arms up in crossed position, catching his leg. It took Ed just a few seconds to throw his back and arms backwards and catch himself. Landing upright, he stood staring at her in surprise.

"Not bad…"

"Thanks, I had some practice as a kid." Hermione said proudly. Ed nodded and threw Ron a look.

"You could get some pointers from Hermione."

Ron glared at him and spit indignantly on the sand.

"Hmph."

"Teacher…"

"We're right outside the city."

Ed jumped and looked in astonishment at the city.

"My Gosh! How the heck did that happen?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron sweat dropped then turned to look at the magnificent city.

"Is this Central?"

Harry asked uncertainly. Ed shook his head and looked up at the cathedral.

"My last time here wasn't a good experience*, so it's nice to see it alive and normal again."

He sighed placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, let's go then."

The trio nodded and followed quickly after him.

When they had descended to the main road that leads into the city, a person came running up to them hastily trying to put on a 'official' looking cap.

"Excuse me, sirs and ma'am…" he began clumsily causing Ed to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"It has been issued that… um… everyone who enters the city must have a pass… official document stating they are allowed… ah… or sign up for a temporary admittance."

Ed snapped.

**"WHAT???!!!"** he cried frightening the poor man.

**"SINCE WHEN???!!"**

"The supervisor of the city issued it…" he said.

Ed sighed and crossed his arms as he brought out a silver pocket watch with the Amestris State Military's symbol imprinted on it. The man stared wide-eyed and the State Alchemist Pocket watch then nodded as he stepped aside and let them pass.

"You don't have to frighten the civilians." Hermione scolded.

Ed raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood at the moment."

Harry and Ron sighed but their eyes were soon drawn to the magnificent city around them. Ed paused and looked in horror and a certain statue near the center of the city.

"It's so pretty here!" Ron cried in awe.

"Why thank you!" an overly boisterous and affectionate voice boomed.

Ed paled and tried very hard to tip-toe away.

"Is that you Edward Elric?!" the large man cried in exaggerated happiness.

Ed froze and smiled weakly over his shoulder with sweat running in streams down his face.

"Long time no see, Major…" he gave a strangled cry when he ran over and lifted him from the ground into a tight-breakneck hug.

"I have missed you so much! How have you been?"

Ed finally got his face unstuck from his chest and gasped.

"Can't...Breath...Major..." The major loosened his grip and set him firmly on the ground.

"I bet you missed my wonderful muscles!"

A sickening pale crossed Ed's face and he shook his hand and arms back and forth for emphasis.

"No! No, no, Major, there is no ne…"

he was cut short when the major removed his shirt and struck a dramatic pose. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws dropped when he started flexing his overly large muscles. Ed's face was slightly green when he scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"Come on, Major…"

Armstrong paused.

"By the way, Edward, how is your brother doing? I haven't seen him since he ran off after you."

Ed froze and his expression darkened.

"What's wrong?"

Before Ed could answer, a shout rose from the crowd around them.

"Is that Edward Elric, the Hero of the People?!" someone shouted excitedly.

Ed turned his gaze and searched for the speaker but was stopped when other shouts erupted.

"It is! It's him!"

"It's Edward Elric!"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Amazing! Here?"

"We haven't seen you in so long…"

The happy exclamations went on for several minutes until Armstrong lead Ed and the other three towards the cathedral.

"So what have you been up to, Edward? And who are these children?"

Ed looked over his shoulder at them.

"My apprentices… I promised to teach hem Alchemy."

"That's amazing!" Ed flinched at his loud voice and rubbed his ear,

"Yowuch, Major, I'll go deaf," he complained. Armstrong looked down at him and grinned.

"Rose has missed you... maybe you should pay her a visit."

Ed nodded slowly remembering his old friend.

"Your right… I should do that. Do you know where she lives?"

Armstrong nodded and pointed down a bustling street.

"She lives at the last house with Edward." he said reminiscing.

"You know Major," Ed said raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's scary how you know that."

Armstrong laughed and looked up at the cathedral.

"I've visited her before… I have a good memory."

Ed nodded and turned. Before he could walk away, Armstrong stopped him.

"You four can stay at my place for the time you are here."

Ed nodded and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Major."

He started to walk away but stopped and looked back at him.

"I missed you!"

His trademark tears and sparkles returned and he waved after them.

"What a weirdo…" Ron whispered to Harry who nodded.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door. Rose stood up leaving her toddler to play alone on the living room floor. Walking to the door she opened it and gasped in surprise.

"Ed?"

"Long time, no see, Rose," Ed said grinning.

Rose gave a cry and hugged him tightly making him blush. Hermione looked away with a slightly angry expression.

"Oh Ed! I have missed you so much! Come inside!" she cried leading him in and beckoning the other three also.

They enter a small cute little hallway with a large window that illuminated it. It was wood but still nice and clean. Rose lead them into her living room were little Edward played. Ed smiled down at the little brown-haired infant and took the seat Rose indicated along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How have you been, Rose?" Ed asked.

Rose looked intently upon him then turned it to her son.

"I've been fine," she began slowly.

"but I've missed you and Al so much."

Ed sighed and laced his fingers together.

"I've missed you too Rose. But my job has kept me busy…"

Rose nodded and picked up Edward. The little brunette turned his eyes towards and reached out to him. Ed blinked in astonishment and Rose laughed.

"I think he likes you," she said setting him in his arms.

Ed looked down at the boy as he reached up and touched his face and hair. Ed smiled and kissed the top of his head lightly.

"I haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby." Ed whispered.

Rose smiled happily with a small tear in her eye. Ron and Harry were in the background with their tongues hanging out comically in disgust at the mushy moment. Hermione on the other hand was blushing brightly while using her hair trying to hide her face. Ed glanced slightly at her and placed Edward on the ground. Rose looked up at him.

"I named him after you, you know…" she said slowly and uncertainly.

"Because I wanted him to be like you."

Ed's face softened and he leaned back in his chair.

"No, not like me… I don't want him making the same mistakes as me… he should be like Al."

At the mention of his brother a tear sprang to his eye but he wiped it hurriedly.

"Where is Al?"

Ed lowered his head and unlaced his fingers.

"Not here… I will never return here."

Rose sobered and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Ed… I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter!" Ed cried but froze and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose…"

"Don't be… by the way, who are your friends? I was rude to not introduce myself…Edward?"

Ed smiled sheepishly and looked at the three.

"Yeah, very sorry, these are my students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Rose nodded to them and stuck out her hand to Hermione.

"Pleased to meet you."

Hermione took it grudgingly.

"Now, you should probably get some rest. Do you have a place to stay?"

Ed nodded and opened his eyes.

"Yes… Major Armstrong is letting us stay at his place."

"Well you four should get going… Sorry I have to make you leave now… but Edward is sleeping."

Ed looked down at the peacefully slumbering boy.

"I hope to see you again soon."

Ed nodded and stood up.

"We will come see you when we are ready to leave."

All five stood and walked towards the door. Rose opened it then hugged Ed tightly.

"Be safe."

Ed chuckled.

"No promises there."

* * *

Upon reaching the cathedral Edward knocked on the large door. A servant met them and led them down winding halls until they reached four adjacent doors.

"These are your rooms, sirs, ma'am."

Turning she left them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ed nodded to each other and walked into opposite rooms. Ed walked into his room and looked in awe at the lavish furnishings.

"The Major sure lives large," he sighed sitting on the bed.

Removing his shoes, and not caring to change into the clothes laid out for him, he snuggled himself into the soft, warm covers.

"Good night, Alphonse."

_**Author's Notes**_

Alright it should be kind of obvious at this point that this is anime verse. Just so you know this isn't going to be an EdxHermione or EdxRose story. I'm not really putting any definite pairings in here, but there should be a bit of EdxWinry at some point.

I

I

I

V


	10. X The Weasleys

_**X The Weasleys **_

The world slowly came to focus with its swirling colors and hazy shapes. Light suddenly broke through the window near the ceiling indicating that it was morning. Alphonse groaned and rolled over. He was surprised to find himself snuggled in clean white linens, his head resting on a soft pillow, and large homemade quilt. Sitting up, he surveyed the room around him. It was small, and the walls seemed wooden and old, but with the cheery decor and warm colors, it seemed nice and welcoming.

Al swung his legs out of the bed and winced. He looked down and was surprised to find bandaging covering the wounds that lined his body. He touched his bare abdomen and moved his finger slowly up tracing the curves and indents. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair which fell softly to his shoulders. He was clean.

Walking to the door, he placed his ear and hands against the door and listened. Nothing. Sighing again, he opened it slowly and quietly and tiptoed out. A small winding staircase stretched before him, so he descended as quietly as he could. Before him, he soon beheld a cheery large kitchen. But, his eyes were soon bulging in total amazement. Silverware and other normal household objects were moving… by _themselves._

"Well, look who's finally up!"

Al gave a startled cry and fell down the remainder of the stairs. He sat panting heavily with his heart running at a hundred miles per hour. Before him stood a tall boy with astonishingly red hair. He smiled mischievously at him and jumped happily down the stairs.

"Hello! I'm George. Who may you be?"

"A-a-a-a…" he stuttered still trying to recover from his shock.

"Ah? Strange name… nice to meet you Ah!" he grasped his hand and shook it roughly.

Al sat with his head rocking back forth from the force and his face a mask of his previous astonishment.

"H-h-h-h-h…"

"GEORGE!" George flinched and swiveled around.

"Hello, mum!" he smiled innocently and hugged her tightly.

"Morning!" She smiled angrily at him and walked towards the poor frightened boy.

"Sorry dear." she in her motherly voice.

"Don't listen to George."

Al nodded while his body shivered. She reached over and helped him to his feet.

"How are you feeling, son?" another man asked as he entered the kitchen.

He had the same fiery red hair as the others. Al grinned weakly and grasped his bandaged arm.

"B-b-better, sir," he stuttered, unsure.

He was not used to using his voice. The man nodded.

"My name is Arthur, by the way, and this is my wife Molly."

Al nodded and grasped his arm tighter. Lowering his head so his hair fell over his face, he clenched his jaw. Those present looked at him in confusion.

"What's going on?"

The three looked at each other and before anyone could answer, someone else entered. She was obviously a member of the family.

"Morning. Mum, Dad," she started but paused when she saw the newcomer.

"Hello, glad to see you are finally awake. What's your name?"

Al raised his head slightly meeting her eyes with his own brown ones.

"Alphonse," he replied.

She nodded and extended her arm that he regarded warily.

"My name is Ginny, nice to meet you."

Al nodded before breaking eye contact and looking away. She lowered her arm and placed it behind her back.

"Now… what is going on here?"

Al turned his head towards the eldest of the group who, in turn, glanced at each other.

"That's what we wanted to know from you, Alphonse…"

"Call me Al," he said looking away again.

"Alright, Al, we wanted to know from you, but…" Molly said slowly.

"…but we found you in Diagon alley after we picked up Ginny from school. You were all beat up and…" Arthur began but Molly quickly cut him off.

"…and that is enough. We can't just have the poor boy standing here! He must be starving! Aren't you, dear?"

Al fidgeted uneasily but nodded.

"Alright!"

She led him to the large wooden table and sat him down. Everyone else also gathered around. George sat his forks upright in a statement of fervor. Molly threw him a look before putting a heaping pile of pancakes topped with blueberries before Al. Al's eyes widened and a look that belonged on Ed's face appeared on his own.

"Thanks for the food!" he cried shoveling the food into his mouth.

Molly smiled at him as his enthusiastic eating continued. Ginny watched him eat as another plate was placed in front of her.

"Things weren't so quiet and boring with Ron and Fred here" she said sighing.

George paused with his fork have way to his mouth and scowled. He chucked the fork at her. It bounced of her head resulting in angry shouts and an argument containing flailing arms.

"Come one you two" Arthur said with a bored expression without looking up from his paper.

Ginny and George ignored him and continued their fight. Al watched them intently before asking.

"Who is Ron and Fred?" he asked causing sad stares to turn to him.

Al sunk slightly into his seat from embarrassment.

"Fred died almost year ago… and Ron just went missing," Ginny replied wringing her hands.

"Disappeared?" he asked with a bit more confidence.

"Yeah…" she said slowly.

"He did with three other people, Harry, Hermione, and the short professor."

"Oh…"

Al leaned back in his chair in confusion trying to figure out who these people were.

"I don't think he knows who they are"

George whispered in an overly loud voice causing Al to blush. Ginny smacked on the top of the head making him grimace.

"Harry and Hermione are some friends of ours… and the short professor is just the nickname everyone gives the newest teacher at our school." Al sighed at the word 'short' thinking about his brother's utter loathing of it.

"Where do you go to school?"

Who ever had food in their mouths at particular moment started chocking. Al raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you serious?"

George asked in astonishment once he could breathe again.

"You honestly don't know?"

Al blinked and slumped back in his chair.

"Should I?"

Everyone in the room nodded in unison making him blush. Feeling sorry for him, Molly answered.

"She, along with my other children went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

It was Al's turn to choke. Arthur leaned over and patted the gagging boy on the back.

"Di-id you say… wi-tchcra-aft?" he sputtered in between gasps.

"Is something wrong?"

"Bu-ut… magic isn't real!"

"What makes you think so?"

George asked nonchalantly spinning his wand between his fingers. Al watched it for a few seconds before responding.

"Because I'm a scientist! It can never be proved!"

"What makes you think so?" George said repeating himself.

Stopping the rotation of his wand, he pointed it at him. Al eyed it but cried out when his chair began to wobble then lift into the air. He gave another startled cry and grasped his chair tightly.

"George! Put him down immediately!" Molly cried.

George shrugged and put his wand back in his pocket. Al's chair went crashing to the ground. He sighed a trembling breath and raised an eyebrow at him.

"One could easily change the oxygen density of the air, you know," he said slowly.

George's eyes widened along with everyone elses when he went into a long explanation to why it could not have been magic.

"Am I seriously not going to be able to convince you?"

Al shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Being a scientist… I am not open to those things."

"Really." Arthur said leaning forward.

"I thought scientists were supposed to be open to everything."

Al's face scrunched up into a pout as he crossed his arms. Ginny started laughing and Al stared at her in astonishment. Soon, everyone was joining in. Al smiled slightly and slowly uncrossed his arms. And for the first time in a long, long time; he laughed.

* * *

Al spent the rest of the Christmas vacation with the Weasleys. Nothing exciting, or worth mentioning, occurred except for plentiful practical jokes played by George on his new friend (some of which can be considered quite scaring). None, however as much as the one on Christmas day…

The familiar white light of the sun broke through the window, alighting on his face. Al slowly blinked awake smiling contently. Grasping his pillow, he sat up and stretched.

"Morning, sleepy head!"

Al gave a startled cry and fell out of his bed. George laughed and jumped onto the bed.

"It's Christmas! Come on!"

Al blinked and his mind went far away, through time.

"_Al, Al, Al!" _

_Al groaned and rolled over. He looked up at the gleeful golden eyes of his older brother._

"_Go away, Ed I'm sleeping…" _

_Al said closing his eyes and snuggled deeper into his blanket._

"_It's Christmas! Come on!" _

_Al's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed._

"_You could have told me that first!" _

_He ran to the door and threw it open. Running out the door, the two brothers entered their mother's room and began jumping on the bed._

"_Mom, Mom! Get up, it's Christmas!" _

_Their mother opened her eyes and groaned._

"_We don't have to get up yet, boys. Go back to sleep." she yawned rolling over. _

_The two continued jumping down until she sighed and removed her covers._

"_Alright, alright… let's go…" _

_The boys gave squeals of delight and ran from the room and down the hall. Stopping before a large decorated tree, their eyes bulged. _

"_Wow__!!! Thanks so much, Mom!" They cried running to them and ripping at them enthusiastically. Trisha smiled and leaned against the wall. She knew this would be their last Christmas together._

"Hey, Al. Helloooo."

Al jumped in surprise to see George's face inches from his own.

"Ah!… Sorry!"

He jumped up and ran through the open door and down the stairs leaving a confused George behind.

Shrugging his shoulders he followed him out the door with a mischievous look on his face. Descending the stairs, his gaze alighted upon the small tree and presents that surrounded it.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" he cried waving his hand as he jumped the remainder of the stairs.

"Merry Christmas George." Mrs. Weasley responded turning to look at him.

Al sat wrapped in a blanket away slightly from everyone else. Reaching down, Mr. Weasley picked up a gift and handed it to Al. Al's eyes went wide when he stared at the package.

"F-for me?"

Mr. Weasley nodded and Al grasped it.

"Of course! You think we would forget you? And you get the honors of opening the first present!"

Al blushed and set it in his lap. Looking it over slowly, he began to remove the colorful wrapping. A grin spread across his face when he lifted up a book. It was an old tome with the words 'Alchemy: The Science' printed on the cover in large gold letters. He opened it and flipped through a few pages.

"I found that in the book store while I was Diagon Alley earlier and thought you may like it." Mrs. Weasley said leaning forward.

Al smiled and shut it softly before bringing it to his chest and hugging it.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. It reminds of the one my mother got for my brother and me the last Christmas we had with her."

He set the book down and crossed his arms while looking intently at it. The room fell uncomfortably quiet.

"Well, let's open some more presents, shall we?" Mr. Weasley said clapping his hands together trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"Alright!" George cried diving for the presents.

Ginny hit him over the head in irritation causing him to go sprawling over the floor.

**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"** he shouted at her holding his head.

Ginny frowned at him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Can't you tell he's hurt? You can see it in his eyes."

George glanced at him the grinned.

"Well, I have to lighten the mood!"

"You're heartless."

"Yes, I am."

They continued bickering until Mrs. Weasley broke them up. Al had gotten the notion of the conversation so he was blushing brightly again. Mr. Weasley distributed presents then started on his own. Al came up with several boxes of candy (from Ginny), a scarf (from Mrs. Weasley), and a watch (from Mr. Weasley). A single package was left which sat in front him. The other family members were not paying attention to him except for George who watched him from the corner of his eye. Al noticed the only ornament upon the box; a tag with 'From George' imprinted on it. Warily shaking it and deeming it safe, he slowly opened it and placed his hand inside. He drew out a small black box that contained three chocolates. He sighed in relief.

George leaned over and whispered softly in his ear:

"Go ahead, you can have one. Mum won't like it but I won't tell. It's Christmas!"

Al eyed him warily and glanced at Mrs. Weasley. Al grinned at the nostalgia of the moment. It felt just like it was Ed sitting there instead of George and Mom instead of Mrs. Weasley. He stuck one in his mouth and swallowed. It was delicious.

George smiled mischievously once more and leaned back against a chair and watched the boy. Al soon froze and his face paled to a ghostly white. Ginny soon realized this.

"What's wrong, Al?" she asked in concern.

Her question brought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's attention to him.

"Al dear?"

Al slowly raised his hand to his face and brushed it slowly across it. His eyes widened and he let out an agonized scream that came from his very soul. He leaned over and grasped his legs with pallid, trembling hands. He rocked back and forth with tears streaming down his face. A short tormented phrase escaped his lips that he muttered repeatedly.

"No, no… not again, not again…please not again…"

He cried burying his head in his knees. Everyone was horrified but not as much as George.

"Why is acting this way to it…?" he muttered thinking hard.

**"GEORGE!"** George flinched and looked at his mother who was holding Al as he cried.

"Y-yes, mum?"

**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"** George looked slightly aghast.

"Who said I did it?" She threw him a knowing, angry look. He paused and wrung his hands together.

"I just gave him one of Fred and mine old chocolates… none of his senses are working except for his hearing and vision."

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes and whispered quietly into the anguished boy's ear. Al did not respond but pulled his legs tighter to himself. George stood up quickly and ran up the stairs. He returned shortly carrying another chocolate.

"Here, Al," he said cautiously.

Mrs. Weasley took the chocolate and lifted the boy's chin. He looked at her in horror and shook his head back and forth.

"No… no, no," he cried trying to back away.

Mrs. Weasley held him tighter and forced it into his mouth. Al swallowed it involuntarily and without chocking. A sob broke from his throat and he buried his face in his hands.

"George…" George froze and backed away slowly.

"Now, mum… it was just a joke…"

**"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??!!"**

* * *

Al opened his eyes groggily and looked at his surroundings. He thought hard about what had just occurred then gasped. Grasping at his body, he looked down. His heart started to slow from its racing and he took several deep breaths. He covered his face with his hand and paused.

"What was that _thing_?"

Everyone looked at each other but it was George who spoke up.

"Um… just a chocolate."

Al lowered his hand slightly so only his eyes were visible and glared at him.

"Now now children" Mr. Weasley said waving his hand up and down.

"let's get along." Al stood up shakily and looked out the window.

_I'm such a coward. _

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

_Yep… such a coward._

* * *

"W-what? Go also? But… they probably won't…" Ginny waved him off and looked seriously at him.

"You can't stay here the rest of your life Al. Professor McGonagall will be pleased to have you join us. Besides, mum already sent a letter to her."

Al froze and crossed his arms.

"No way… I'm not even a… _wizard._" he said tasting the last word.

"Ah! But you don't have to be! At least, not now. We have an Alchemy class."

Al perked up at her last statement and sighed.

"Fine… I need something to do…"

"Yeah!"

Al uncrossed his arms and sat down.

_What have I gotten myself into? It's totally unscientific! Brother would never do such a thing… or like me doing it for that matter!_

He paused and mentally smacked himself for breaking his promise.

"We then will have to stop by Diagon Alley on our way there..." she said walking off probably talking to herself. Al sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

_I'm on another adventure, Brother._

* * *

"Tell me again what Floo is…" Al said looking unsure at the fireplace.

"Oh, don't worry dear," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly.

"Just throw some of this power down there and say 'Diagon Alley' loudly and clearly."

Al gulped and looked at the power. It looked pretty silly to him.

"F-fine…"

He grasped some of the power into his hand and stepped into the fireplace. Looking around him he took a deep breath.

"Di-iagn Ally."

A great rushing of air met him and he cried out as he was forced through nothingness.

"Wait for us!"

Was all he heard before he was whisked out of their sight.

Al sat up coughing and sputtering and looked around himself. It didn't look like the Diagon Alley he had glimpsed before. He stood up, brushing himself off, and looked around.

"Hello?" he called.

No one answered. Shrugging he leaned against the brick wall of which the room he sat in was made of. A soft clink was heard and he turned to see what it was. His eyes widened at the glowing object he beheld.

"S-so… that's where it went to… and I never thought it looked like that!"

Walking forward he raised his hand to touch it but jerked back when someone else entered the room.

"Don't touch it!" they snapped.

Al swung around and his eyes narrowed. He was partially clothed in shadows so he couldn't make out his form.

"Who are you?" The man laughed and crossed his arms.

"Who am I? Well…" he stepped forward towards the small boy. He knelt on one knee and looked up into his eyes.

"Well?"

Al gasped and stumbled backwards.

"D-d-d-d…"

Al gave a cry of total joy and wrapped his arms around the blonde's back. The blonde laughed and grasped him back just as tightly.

"I've missed you more than you could ever imagine!"

_**Author's Notes**_

Yay for family reunions! But the big one isn't coming yet! This still isn't fully mine (That's why the lack of AN's. But the good stuff is coming!)

I

I

V


	11. XI Trapped In Truth

_**XI Trapped In Truth  
**_

**"WHERE IS HE??!! WHERE IS HE??!! I'LL FIND… HE CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!! WHERE'S HIS PUNY ASS SO I CAN BEAT IT TO A PULP???!!!"**

Ed stormed down the hall easily planting terrified soldiers against the wall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed behind him with terrified looks on their faces.

"T-teacher…?" Harry asked timidly.

Ed stopped in his tracks. Harry paled and started wringing his hands together. Ed turned his head slowly and dangerously until he turned his dark scowl on him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Harry jumped and waved his hands back and forth.

"U-u-m… Teacher… you're causing a riot… one man riot... u-um..."

"Uhuh, uhuh… what's your point? **I'VE GOT GO MURDER HIM SO GET TO YOUR POINT!**"

Harry fell over as a white ghost came from his mouth. Ron cried out and started shaking him wildly; not helping the short alchemist's mood at all.

"He just wanted to say, Teacher," Hermione said stepping forward in an act of bravery.

"That you should calm down and think about this logically. You're freaking out the entire military."

Ed paused and turned his back on her.

"Alright... where was I… oh yeah! **COME OUT AND FACE ME COWARD!!!**"

Hermione and Ron sweat dropped. Ron dragged Harry behind him and followed Ed and Hermione.

Soon, a large wooden door rose before them causing Ed to give an accomplished cry and lung towards it. Knocking the guards aside, he threw the door opened and marched in as the one-manned storm.

**"MUSTANG!!!" **

A black-haired man leaning over a desk looked up in surprise. A blonde sentinel looked mildly surprised along with astounded military, highly-ranking officials.

"Ah, FullMetal, you're back already?" the black haired man smiled crossing his arms contentedly. Ed's face brightened in his anger.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare…"

"You were gone for such a _short _time…"

Ed lost it big time.

**"CALL ME SMALL ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL TRANSMUTE YOUR LEGS ONTO YOUR CHEST!!!!"** he screamed waving his arms wildly.

Mustang smirked being glad that his little subordinate was back just so he could pick on him. Ed then paused with arms still suspended. He grinned mischievously. Walking towards the Fuhrer, he looked up at him.

"I may not be tall," he said balling up his automail fist and punching him HARD in the crotch,

"But at least I can do that without too much effort."

Mustang was bent over gasping in pain. Several soldiers had come forward now in alarm pointing guns at him.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said grinning.

"Fu-ullme-etal…" Mustang gasped standing up slowly.

"Yes, sir?" he said saluting, in a mocking military facade.

Mustang glared at him and stood painfully up. He raised his hand resulting in the others lowering their guns.

"It's just like you to go straight to action instead of negotiation or thinking logically."

"Yep… you point, sir?"

Mustang sighed and laced his hands behind his back.

"I am in no mood to argue with you, FullMetal."

He sighed.

"Now… who are these children?"

Ed paused and glanced over his shoulders at his pupil's stunned faces. Harry, by now, had come to.

"My pupils…" he said slowly with his previous anger threatening to flare up again.

Mustang cocked his head and looked curiously at them.

"So these are wizards." he said walking around his desk to survey them more closely.

Their expressions darkened along with a clenching of fists by Ron.

"No, sir," Ed said sighing,

"_'were'_ is the better term."

Mustang then turned his gaze to Ed and crossed his arms.

"I expect a full report, FullMetal, after my meeting is over. You _were_ interrupting."

Ed scowled at him and crossed his arms.

"Fine."

He turned and marched out of the room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on his heels.

* * *

"D-dad?"

Al stuttered looked in astonishment at the blonde man who held him. Hoenheim chuckled softly and drew back slightly to look at his son's face.

"I haven't seen you in flesh and blood since you were an infant." he said stroking his hair.

A small tear leaked down Al's eye and he hugged him even tighter.

"I thought… brother said… you were... d-dead…"

Hoenheim sighed and wrapped his arms protectively around his son.

"Don't worry Alphonse," he said softly.

"I won't leave you again."

Al nodded slowly into his chest before looking up into his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now, what are you doing here?"

Al looked slightly disappointed at his interruption but nodded sitting back. The, however, he froze.

"Oh no! They will be looking for me!" he cried jumping up.

Hoenheim stood up and watched him.

"Who?"

"The Weasleys… they took care of me."

Hoenheim nodded slowly and walked over to the over entity in the room.

"Well, then, we better get going," he said placing his hand upon it.

It began to glow then disappeared.

"W-where did it go?"

Al stuttered in surprise, stumbling back.

"That was only a piece of the whole which I was, somehow, able to salvage from the gate. The rest lies within you."

Al froze and touched his torso lightly.

"In me?"

Hoenheim nodded slowly and turned to look at him.

"Now you are the only one who can free us from here."

"H-here?"

"Yes… we are within my prison in the gate."

Hoenheim said touching the brick wall beside him.

"The Philosophers Stone does not remove equivalency, but takes control of the Gate itself, the source of our Alchemy."

Al lowered his head in confusion.

"So, in a way, it removes equivalency?"

"Sort of." he replied calmly.

"But not technically. Now Alphonse; Grasp the Truth!" Alphonse stumbled back in surprise and fear.

"I-I ca-can't…!" he cried out.

Hoenheim grasped him tighter and looked straight into his frightened eyes.

"Alphonse!" he commanded.

Al caught his breath and looked shakily at him.

"You can do it. I know you can."

"B-but, I don't know how!"

"Look with yourself. Call upon your inner power and embrace who you truly are."

Al shook his head and clenched his fists. A single bead of sweat poured down his cheek and landed silently on the stone floor. His small body trembled under the growing stress of the overpowering energy that arouse within him. He cried out and fell to his hands and knees. Hoenheim stepped back and watched him fight the foreign entity.

_S-stop please!_ He cried out.

The power within him seemed to ignore his call and continued to increase rapidly. _STOP!!! _A soft chuckle was heard within his head. Looking back and forth through blurry eyes, he tried to find the source.

_Silly little child,_ it crooned, _do you honestly think you can control me? No, I am the Truth, the past and future. You cannot take control of me. You are my host but not my tamer. I will use you for my own._

Al cried out the louder when the entity squeezed forcibly on his mind. Slowly, and as if in a dream, he passed into darkness. However, he opened his eyes and found a great stretching field of grass. He stood and looked around. The blue sky and bright shining sun were a mirror of warmth and serenity. He sighed but then froze when he remembered what had happened.

"Where am I?" he said looking at his hand.

_You are in my memories. _a familiar voice said.

Al swung around and his eyes widened in astonishment at he who stood behind him. The boy smiled and walked towards him.

"H-how can you be…?"

The boy smiled again and stopped with his face inches from his own.

… _H__ow can I be you?_ the other Al smirked leaning back.

Al trembled slightly and drew back.

"W-who are you?"

_Me? Well… I went through this before; with your older brother I believe_. Al jumped back startled.

"B-brother? You knew my brother?!" he cried.

The other Al smirked and crossed his arms.

_Why, yes. He's the little Alchemist who tried to bring back his mother and got to see a glimpse of the Truth instead._

"T-truth?"

_Yes? Want to see?_ Al cried out and grasped his head as agony ripped through it.

"St-stop it! MY HEAD IS SPLITTING!!!"

The other Al laughed and he disappeared from his sight. Everything darkened around him and he passed out.

_I am you, Alphonse. I am you. _

"DON'T GO!!!"

* * *

Al slowly woke up and looked around. Hoenheim was leaning over him. Al gave a startled yell and jumped back slightly.

"Sorry to scare you son."

Hoenheim laughed and helped him to his feet.

"What happened? You just passed out."

Al looked down at his hands.

"He showed me… showed me…"

"Showed you what?"

Al clenched his feet and stood up. He looked away and to the stone wall.

"I know now, father… I will find him now. I must find him… and ask for forgiveness. I know now. I know."

Hoenheim nodded slowly not completely sure what he was talking about.

"What are you going to do?"

Al did not answer but walked towards the wall and placed his hand firmly upon it. A great red Transmutation circle appeared and the gate next.

"Now… I am one with him… finally I am one with him," he sighed stepping through the Gate with his father behind him.

* * *

"Alphonse, Alphonse!"

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ran forward happily with Mr. Weasley and George following more slowly.

"Where have you been?"

Ginny cried hugging him tightly. She stopped and blinked looked over his shoulder.

"Who…?"

Al turned around and looked at his father.

"This is my father…" he said indicating him.

"And father, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and George."

Hoenheim nodded and shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"Al…?"

Ginny asked looking at him. Al was looking out into the distance. His eyes looked through the ages at something human eyes had never seen before; something that did not exist.

_**Author's Notes**_

If you're confused about the whole two Al's thing it's from the manga._**  
**_


	12. XII To Hogwarts

_**XII To Hogwarts  
**_

"FullMetal." Mustang said crossly.

"Will you please stop pouting and pay attention!"

The annoyed alchemist crossed his arms and scowled at him angrily.

"Tch… sure, sure, _Fuhrer._" he replied mockingly.

"And will you please stop being _you_."

Mustang grinned widely and leaned back in his chair.

"So, you're saying that its _part_ of _you_ to be an annoying _pouter_?"

**"ARGH!!!" **

Mustang chuckled and pulled a folder from his desk. Ed eyed it warily and took it as it was handed to him. Opening it, he read the contents.

"Ah, so they want me back, again?" he sighed closing it.

"Yes," he nodded looking at him seriously.

"You never finished your mission in the first place, _Major_."

Ed paused at glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Fine. But, what am I to do with the children? They are no longer wizards; therefore not allowed within the school premises."

"And?"

Ed crossed his arms and looked at him pointedly.

"Seriously… I promised to be their teacher. I can't leave them." Ed replied looking away calmly.

"Really?"

Ed turned at his new dark demeanor.

"Being a dog of this military, FullMetal, you are under my complete jurisdiction. You are an important asset of this military!"

**"THEN WHY DID YOU SEND ME AWAY??!!"** Ed cried standing up quickly.

Mustang stared coolly at him. Ed gave an annoyed cry and slammed his fist against the nearby wall.

"Do you honestly think, Edward," he said looking away from him, "that I know nothing about you? I know more than you think."

Ed blinked at being called by first name before clenching his fists.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he growled.

Mustang shrugged and stood up. Walking around his desk he looked down at the short alchemist; much his dissatisfaction.

"Edward, I sent you there to learn the truth. Don't get me wrong, but…" he paused and closed his eyes.

"I know what you hold most dear in life, kid. I know the 'truth'. You must figure it out."

"H-huh? What 'truth'?"

"You are dismissed, FullMetal."

"W-wait…! Tell me wha…!"

"He said you were dismissed," a new voice said calmly behind him.

Ed turned at glared up at the blonde sentinel. He growled and pointed accusingly at his superior.

"Don't think you know about me, idiot!"

He turned and stormed out of the room. Mustang sighed and returned to his seat.

"What did you conversation mean, sir?"

Hawkeye asked after she took her normal spot behind him. Mustang turned to look at her.

"He has to find this 'truth' himself. When he finds it out, well, the world will have no longer have a place."

"What do you mean?" Mustang winked at her and turned around.

"That love is too strong and powerful for the world to withstand."

Hawkeye nodded slowly not totally comprehending his words.

* * *

"E-eh…? Why!" Al cried shaking his hand at him.

Hoenheim sighed and stared down at his son.

"I told you, Alphonse, you made a promise so you will keep it." he said calmly.

"N-no! You made a promise too, dad! You said you wouldn't leave me!" he cried running forward and grasping him tightly.

"You said you wouldn't… you wouldn't…"

He broke off crying like a small child; something not expected from fifteen year old boy. Hoenheim sighed and grasped the distressed boy back.

"Alphonse… I have a job to do. The wizards aren't much help at the moment and… an old friend needs the access of the Gate."

Al froze and looked up at him with tears still adorning his cheeks.

"No!" Al jumped, startled at his sudden harshness.

"This is something that does not require the Philosopher's Stone. Your job waits at Hogwarts."

"B-but…!"

"No," he sighed. He turned and started walking away.

"W-wait, dad!" he cried running after him.

Hoenheim didn't look back.

**"DAD!"**

"A-Al?"

Al turned and saw Ginny standing fearfully behind him.

"Are you alright? You were screaming."

Al bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"No… I'm alright," he sighed looking up again.

"It's nothing."

Ginny nodded slowly, not believing him, and turned around.

"We have to enter the platform… before the train leaves."

Al smiled and waved his hand back and forth.

"Right, which one? Nine or ten…?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

Al's jaw hung open comically at her.

"Wait… what?" he asked looking around.

"There's no nine and three-quarters!" Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Ah! Come on… I'll show you!"

Al gave a cry as she pulled him towards the barrier between the two platforms. She began to run straight at it. Al closed his eyes and braced for the compact. It never came. Opening his eyes, he looked around him and saw, with amazement, a bustling crowd of wizards and a large sign with the words _'Platform Nine and Three Quarters'_.

"Come on! We're late!" Al followed after her and onto the train.

"Oh! Where' our luggage…?"

Ginny waved her hand dismissively at him.

"Don't worry about that." she said looking seriously at him.

"Your father took care of that."

"Oh…AGH!" he cried startled falling forward as the train lurched.

"Ow…" he said rubbing his head.

He looked up and saw Ginny's bright red face.

"A-ah, Sorry!" he said sitting up quickly.

They looked away from each other a while before Ginny turned.

Al smiled and laid his head against the back of his seat.

"_If only you were here brother…"_

"Al?" Al jumped and looked at Ginny.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Ginny eyed him warily. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"You hold a lot of secrets inside, Al… that's not good."

* * *

"Alright FullMetal." Mustang said standing.

"your 'ride' is here."

Ed walked out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron on his tail.

"'Ride'? Ah, well… guess we're going then," he said winking mischievously at him.

Mustang sighed and stepped back.

"Eh? Where are you goin…?"

He stopped abruptly when a flash appeared before him. Before they were drawn into it, he heard Mustang call.

"I made some arrangements with an old friend."

**"WHAT?!"** Ed cried over the noise.

He turned sharply when Hermione gave a startled cry. The Gate of Truth loomed over them. The doors swung forth and the black extending arms pulled them into its endless depths.

"Back to England!" Harry cried bracing himself for the impact. Ed turned and saw someone disappear into the darkness.

"It couldn't have been...."

* * *

"Well," Winry laughed leaning against the wall, "seems our plan is not a failure after all." Carter looked in confusion at her.

"Whatever you say…"

"No, you idiot," she scowled making him jump, "it seems our little friend is coming to Hogwarts."

"Eh? The pipsqueak?" Winry sighed and looked pointedly at him.

"No, his lovable little brother." Carter grinned and stood up.

"Well…. why didn't you say that in the first place? I'm going to have a lot of fun with him…" he broke of laughing manically.

_**Author's Notes**_

Alright just two more chapters before it's 100% me. I'm gonna have some fun with this...*Mischievous/evil grin* . Once again Carter is not an OC *rubs hands together like an evil genius and laughs* Please review ^_^


	13. XIII Forward and Back

_**XIII Forward and Back**_

_Scritch Scratch._

"That's a potato."

"It's a circle!"

"It's a potato."

"Circle!"

"Potato!"

**"IT'S A CIRCLE!"**

"Well then activate it."

Ed crossed his arms and looked at the horribly malformed transmutation circle. Ron eyed it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and placing his hands on the circle. Nothing happened. He pulled his eyebrows together and started slamming his fists onto it. Ed, sighing, leaned over and held his wrist.

"First of all…you're not doing it right, secondly... that's a potato."

Ron scowled and rubbed his temple in confusion. "You must circulate your energy between yourself and the circle.

"The circle is like a 'conductor' that converts your energy and the materials around it into your desired result."

"I only know English," Ron said incredulously glaring at the circle.

"You just keep working on that." Ed sighed straightening up,

"If you don't learn something as simple as this… you'll never become an alchemist."

He walked away and stopped before Harry who was trying to complete the same task.

"Harry, you should redraw your circle, it's more oblong at the bottom."

Harry nodded and used his wrist the remove the chalk dust. Starting over, he slowly used his elbow to draw an almost perfect circle. He looked up and Ed nodded approvingly.

"Teacher!"

Ed turned and walked to where Hermione sat waving her arm.

"Yes?"

She jerked her hand outwards over her circle proudly to display it. It was a perfect transmutation circle. Ed nodded.

"Can you activate it?" he asked leaning forward slightly and squatting next to her.

Hermione blushed at the close proximity and nodded. She leaned over and clapped her hands on to it. A bright flash of light appeared and in its place appeared a small wooden dove.

"Great!" Ed praised clapping her approvingly on her back.

Hermione blushed and nodded slowly. Ed for once noticed this and coughed, standing up. He turned for her not to see the blush on his own cheeks.

"Keep working on that circle, but try to construct more intricate results without using up all your energy," he said with his voice cracking slightly.

"A-Alright."

Ed walked away from the awkward moment and towards the looming 'potato's' mess.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

"It's not my fault!"

* * *

"I wish you could see this Al."

The blonde leaned back into the grass and sighed. It was a cool, clear night and the moon was a bright, waxy color. The stars swirled around the night sky with an occasional shooting star.

"Teacher?"

Ed turned to see Hermione standing before him with her hands behind her back.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blushed slightly and looked up at the stars.

"Teacher, I was wondering…"

She began wringing her hands together,

"We are returning to Hogwarts right?"

Ed nodded and placed his head on his hand.

"What will happen to us?"

"Us?"

"Harry, Ron, and me."

"Hmm..."

Ed pondered the question for a few seconds before standing and stretching.

"Your Headmistress seems to be a very lenient person. I will speak with her for you. At the best… you will be able to stay at Hogwarts and learn under me."

Hermione sighed in relief and bowed respectively.

"Thank you so much Teacher!"

She jumped forward and hugged him tightly. Ed stiffened slightly in surprise and stared down at her. She also looked at him. She blushed and was about to pull away and apologize but Ed grasped her back.

"Wha-?"

She stopped breathing as Ed leaned forward with his face inches from hers. She closed her eyes.

"Did you think I was going to kiss you?"

Ed asked into her ear. Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise and she shook her head back and forth quickly. Ed leaned back and looked her in the eyes with his hands on her shoulders.

"I've been watching you," he said calmly.

"but don't think so highly of yourself…"

Hermione shook her head again.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"W-what do you mean…?"

Ed sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders. Turning around, he crossed his arms and looked up at the stars. There was a silence before Ed spoke.

"I know your feelings towards me," he began slowly.

"but you and I are different. No matter the feeling you may have for me… or if I developed some for you, we could never be together."

He left her stunned in his wake. When had disappeared into the darkness, she fell to her knees and stared crying. He had only told her have of the story. He didn't want to break her heart even more by telling her there was someone else.

* * *

"This is the Gryffindor common Al."

Ginny said walking into the warm room. Al followed her and looked around in awe.

"It's beautiful." he said walking around.

He gave a short cry when he ran into someone.

"O-oh… Schade."

He rubbed his head and looked up to see a black haired boy staring down at him in interest. He held out his hand and helped Al to his feet.

"Sorry 'bout that…" the boy said looking him over.

"I'm Carter, by the way."

Al smiled brightly and extended his hand in greeting.

"I'm Alphonse, but you can call me Al."

Carter regarded his hand for a few seconds before crossing his arms and looked away.

"What brings you, a transfer, to Hogwarts at a time like this anyway?"

Al was taken by surprise at e question.

"W-well… I-I…" he stuttered wringing his hands slightly.

"He doesn't have to answer you if he doesn't want to, Carter," Ginny said steeping up.

She glared at him and he haughtily returned it before he shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Whatever you say, Fire hair," he smirked Ginny and Alphonse watched him leave in confusion.

"Just ignore him, Al. He's a real jerk."

Al smirked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is there such thing as a _fake_ jerk?"

Ginny smacked on the back of the head jokingly and they both started laughing.


	14. XIV So Close

_**XIV So Close**_

Alphonse twirled his brown-black wand in his hand nonchalantly and completely, totally bored. He was in Divination, the most unscientific, unbelievable class _ever._ Of course the strange owl-eyed teacher got on his nerves more often than not; something about that year's 'Grim' student or what not. But still, he tried to let it not get on his nerves. He had years of practice with tons of weirdos and, of course, his older brother, where ever he was.

Al sighed and stopped the rotation of his wand and tapped it on the table. The idiot… he was too irate at the moment to be depressed. He was angry at his brother for going missing. He did that way too much… he seriously did. Ginny stared at him from the corner of her eye before returning her unwavering gaze to the 'seer'. Ducking his nose into his shirt's collar he took a deep breath of fresh air. The room smelled _awful_. Only a half an hour more… he thought. Sighing, he jammed the wand into the desk.

"Mr. Elric, will you please refrain from doing that!"

Al looked up slowly from the corner of his eye. He tapped the top of the wand, smiling at her, before pulling it out again. He felt horribly like Ed.

Some excited whispers erupted around the room to his curiosity. He could not really catch what they were saying… but it had to be about him… Ginny tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her before leaning over and listening as she whispered into his ear.

"Your last name is Elric?" she asked.

"You never told me that."

Al looked at her thoughtfully for a second before leaning in.

"You never asked."

She scowled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you…?"

She was cut short as the professor started talking very loudly… probably just to get their attention. Before long, Al had his head on his desk and snoring softly.

"Al… Alphonse!"

Al blinked and looked up at Ginny who shook his shoulder violently.

"Class is over."

"Yes! Where next?"

Ginny looked at her schedule and held it out to him.

"Transfiguration."

His eyes brightened and he bounded out of the classroom.

"Sounds fun!" he yelled from the room below.

"Hurry up!"

Ginny sighed and followed after him down the stairs, down the long hallways, and into the farthest classroom in the castle.

"Finally! A somewhat interesting class!"

Alphonse plopped himself down into the seat and folded his hands expectantly in front him.

"What exactly do you do in here? Is it like alchemy?"

Ginny took the seat next to him and looked calmly at him.

"It should be…" she began slowly.

"It is transfiguration…"

Al nodded enthusiastically and stared as the professor entered the classroom. She stood in front of the class and looked at each of them.

"Good to see you here, Mr. Elric," he nodded. Al smiled and nodded back.

"Alright… let's cut to the chase. Today you will be learning more advanced transfiguration. If you can master this class… you might be able to continue on to the more advanced… Animagus."

Excited whispers erupted throughout the class before he quieted them down.

"A simple body part… such as the toe or finger… will suffice for now, so you can practice without bringing harm to yourselves."

She pulled his wand from his pocket and held it before the class.

"I will show you a simple transfiguration of my finger… in to say, a ring, shall we?"

He raised his wand and pointed it at the thumb of his left finger.

**"WAIT!"**

Al jumped up and pounded his fist against the table. Professor McGonagall stopped and looked with annoyance at him.

"What is it Mr. Elric?" she asked in a tired voice.

"You can't do that! It's… human transmutation!"

Everyone in the class turned to look at him in astonishment.

"Excuse me? You think you know Alchemy now?"

"Yes, I'm an alchemist."

Al glared at her and clenched his fists.

"This is magic, Mr. Elric."

"Well, I don't believe in it!!"

A few chuckles erupted from the class as the professor stared steadily at him.

"And yet you are a _wizard_ at Hogwarts school of _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardly_."

"But I'm not… I'm an alchemist."

Again all eyes in the class turned to him. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I thought you may be related to him…"

"Who…?"

"You don't know? The Alchemy professor here-"

**"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"**

A student rushed into the room and stared talking excitedly to her.

"He's back! And so are the three students!"

"Hmm, alright…"

She turned to the class and glared expectantly at them.

"Class dismissed"

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

"Mhmmm…?"

Dante stared at Envy incredulously before leaning over the paper once again.

"It's the perfect trap… the boy has a soft heart. Just like his brother. He'll fall for it."

Envy also looked over the sheet and pulled his eyebrows together in concentration.

"Seems simple enough… but I don't understand it one bit…"

Dante stared at him again and blinked slowly. She turned away.

"Leave it all to me. Seemingly enough... he hasn't seen me yet. Makes the whole lot easier. Got that much?"

Envy nodded.

"He won't recognize me to be me… so when he does, he will trust me for the world. You not so much."

Envy chuckled and crossed his arms.

"He should fear me."

"Hmm… can we continue?"

Envy closed his mouth so she continued.

"With that soft heart of his, he will either have one… another… but actually… none at all."

She stared laughing hysterically. Envy just looked at her in ennui.

"Crazy old lady…"

**"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LEECH??!!"**

Envy cringed and gave a cry as she lunged at him and clawed at him like an animal.

"Interesting… the hag has lost it… good for me."

"The Elrics didn't know how many false friends they have. I'm surprised they still trust people."

_**Author's Notes**_

Aright from now on the chapters will be 100% done by me, no more editing -Vita-de-Incendia-'s work. Like I said be ready for some homunculi action, plot twists, and a sweet brotherly reunion (can't promise it'll be the next chapter, but it will be soon!) And review of course!


	15. XV Learning The Truth

_**XV Learning The Truth**_

Ed sighed as he left McGonagall's office with his three private students. Hagrid had found them as they walked up to the castle, and they just got done talking to McGonagall about what had happened. She said that they were allowed to stay at Hogwarts to learn under Ed and attend his alchemy class, but since they were now unable to use magic they weren't allowed to attend any of the other classes. They had expected something like that, but it was still hard on them.

"Glad that conversation's over" Ed said as they walked down the hallway.

The trio was silent. Ed knew that they were still taking it kind of hard, and Hermione hadn't looked or spoken to him since they had talked alone.

"We should all get some rest. I'm sure everyone will be asking you three questions, and my class resumes tomorrow, but I want you three to be there an hour early"

They still didn't say anything, but they all nodded so Ed gave them a smile and left.

Al sighed as he looked up at the stars through the window in his room. His roommates weren't there at the moment, and he was glad. There was some sort of commotion going on downstairs with the missing students coming back, but he didn't want to bother with all that. He just wanted to be alone. He had a lot on his mind, and he was beginning to feel homesick. He missed Hoenheim and Granny Pinako, but he missed Ed the most.

_"I thought you may be related to him…" _

That was also bothering him. Who was she referring to? The only family he had left were Ed and Hoenheim, but he didn't see how she could know either of them. Well Hoenheim was a possibility, but in Divination Ginny was also going to ask him something about his family. She had already met Hoenheim, which only left Ed. It didn't make any sense.

He thought about it for a little while, then let out a frustrated groan as he yanked on his hair feeling like he wanted to pull it all out. Then he fell face first into his pillow and just laid there like that. Why did everything have to be so frustrating and confusing?

"Al?"

It was one of his roommates.

"You asleep?"

"Mrump" was his only reply sounding like Ed when he didn't want to get up in the morning.

Ed tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently as he waited for the trio to come in. They weren't late yet, he just didn't like waiting. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when they walked in. They all looked well rested, but Hermione still wasn't looking at him.

"You wanted to see us teacher?"

Ed nodded as he stood up.

"I know that you three aren't progressing well because of the transmutation circles" he said casting a glance at Ron.

"So I've decided to teach you how to perform alchemy without circles"

Their eyes widened in amazement and happiness, but they also looked confused.

"But you said it couldn't be taught"

"Not in your case"

Now they just looked confused.

"When you went through the gate, you all felt the information being put into your head right?"

Three nods.

"In short seeing the gate allows you to perform alchemy without a circle, and I believe this will be an easier method for you to grasp"

Ron and Harry smiled at that and were both glad that they wouldn't struggle as much.

"What you need to do is feel the energy inside you and build it up. Then with a clap you circulate that energy and create the circle"

Ed demonstrated by clapping loudly and having the sound echoed through out the room.

"Then you just go from there for transmutations, and you already know how that works"

As Ed bent down and touched the ground blue energy flared around him. When it was gone Ed had a spear in his hand and a large dent in the ground where he had taken the material from.

"Threetwoone!" he said quickly as he threw the spear at Ron.

Ron whimpered as he ducked just in time and looked rather terrified as Ed merely smirked.

"Good." he said as he walked over to the spear and picked it up.

"Now put it back" he said as he laid the spear on the ground.

"What?"

"Put it back in the ground where it came from"

Ron gulped as he walked towards the spear. Ed smiled when his clap rang out through the room, and nodded for him to continue. He stayed close ready to act if any kind of rebound happened as the blue energy once again surrounded them, but besides the ground being uneven no mistakes happened.

Ed sighed as he walked into his crowded classroom. He had worked with the trio for a while and they seemed to be doing better with the new method since it was a bit more similar to using wandless magic. They had taken a break before his actual class started, but by the time he came back the students had arrived.

The room was full of loud annoying chatter, but once people saw him walk in they instantly quieted down. He couldn't help smirking at this and was glad he had been a little strict on them. There were a few whispers as he walked towards the blackboard, but when he faced them even those quieted down.

"Alright. I know a lot of you have questions about where I've been missing, but I'm telling you all right now that I'm not answering any of them"

Many of the students groaned and complained, but Ed expected something like that.

"Now with that aside I'd like to continue our lesson on human transmutation."

The room felt silent. Ed had debated on this subject and whither or not to give them all the details, but after Ron's attempt his decision was made; he wasn't going to let any of his students repeat his mistakes. It was time to break the cycle of the students following in their teacher's footsteps*.

"I wasn't completely honest with you last time we talked about this subject. I said it could be possible, but only if the person has died recently, only then can their soul be pulled back and a homunculus will not be created"

Ron lowered his head with guilt. Ed had told him he had been lucky only losing what he did, and since he didn't have any human like material to transmute with he hadn't created a homunculus either. A girl in the back raised her hand and Ed nodded.

"Professor, I believe last time you mentioned something about a red stone"

"Ah yes. Have any of you heard of Nicolas Flamel: The creator of the Philosopher's Stone?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all raised their hands as well as a few others in the class.

"Good. The Philosopher's Stone is mainly used to amplify alchemy and can actually bypass equivalent exchange"

He was about to continue but Draco interrupted him without raising his hand.

"If such a thing exists then why haven't everyone created it?"

Ed had to clench his fist to hold back his temper.

"Ten points from Slytherin for interrupting me. I suggest you raise your hand from now on" he said sternly.

Ed glared at him as he spoke and Draco couldn't help whimpering quietly thinking about what happened the last time Ed had gotten mad at him.

"To answer your question I'll just get straight to the point: It's made from human souls"

Many eyes widened hearing that and the whispering started up again so Ed waited for it to quiet down. Then another student raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Professor...How do you know about all this?"

Ed took a deep breath and sighed. He knew this was coming eventually.

"Because I attempted human transmutation and searched for the Stone afterwords"

"You feeling better Al?"

When Al had woken up in the morning he hadn't been feeling well so Ginny had taken him to the hospital wing for the day. It was nothing major of course, and he was feeling better by the end of the day so he was let go. Now Ginny was walking with him down the hallways since he still wasn't used to the place.

"Yeah" he said softly.

Then he noticed the blonde girl that was about to walk past them. His eyes widened and he looked around for a place to hide, but he didn't see any near by so he just lowered his head and allowed his bangs to cover his face as she walked by. It was a tense moment, but she didn't seem to notice him. Al sighed from relief when she was gone and looked up at Ginny to see her giving him a weird look.

"So, you know Winry?"

"Y-Yeah sort of"

They were quiet for a moment as they kept walking, then Ginny looked behind her.

'That's weird. She was heading towards Professor Elric's room and his classes are over"

Al completely froze as his eyes widened once again. He couldn't believe his ears. It was then when he understood it all and he began running in the direction that he saw Winry go without another word. So many questions and thoughts formed in his head, but he didn't stop.

_Please don't let me be to late_

He reached the classroom and was nearly out of breath, and even though he was afraid he didn't hesitate on bursting through the door.

"**BROTHER!"**

_**Author's Notes**_

Yay my first chapter! Since you were all good little readers and reviewed I decided to give you this a bit early (especially since I'm torturing you right now) Looks like I'm about to put in a plot twist, and how will Ed react to seeing Al? Review anyone?

I

I

I

V

Press the button! It won't hurt you I promise!


	16. XVI Alive

_**XVI Alive**_

"**BROTHER!"**

Even though he was nearly out of breath he didn't hesitate on bursting through the door of the classroom. Then he realized something, something important, something VERY important: He was in the wrong room. He turned bright red as the students and teacher all turned and stared at him and he suddenly wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Oh, I uh...Sorry, carry on" he said as he went back out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

He sighed as he leaned against the hall and calmed down.

_God I'm such an idiot. Nice going Alphonse._

"I guess I should've asked for directions first..." he said to himself.

He stiffened when he heard footsteps, but sighed when he saw it was only Carter.

"Al? You ok?"

"Yeah. Do you know where Professor Elric's room is?"

Carter seemed to hesitate, but he told him.

"It's the last one down the hall"

"Thanks"

Al bowed politely then took off running once again.

_I just hope I'm not to late_

Ed was at his desk grading some essays when he heard the door creek open. He looked up expecting it to be the trio or someone else in his class with some questions, but it was Winry. He smiled as she walked up to him, and she hugged him as he stood up.

"I missed you"

He wasn't really a hug person, but he had always had a crush on Winry so he blushed and didn't push her away.

"Come on Winry, a teacher with a student on school grounds? What if someone sees?"

"Since when have you ever cared about rules?"

Ed was silent for a moment, then realized she had a point.

"Something must be wrong with then" he joked.

"Ed...I've always loved you, you know that right?"

Ed nodded.

"Yeah..."

The two teenagers were silent for a moment and leaned in to kiss when the door swung open. Ed instinctively pulled away from Winry not wanting any crazy rumors to start and float around the school, but he was even more shocked when he saw who it was. He was sure he was hallucinating again, after all, Al was dead.

"Brother..."

He seemed out of breath, but he was glad to see his older brother. Ed didn't believe it one bit. His golden eyes were wide, and he trembled as he took a few steps back.

"Y-You can't be Al, you're supposed to be dead"

He choked and stuttered on his words, and even though Al had been expecting this it still hurt.

"I killed you myself"

Ed was barely able to make that out through both not wanting to admit it and the tears he felt coming on.

"Brother please just lis-

"**NO!"**

Al flinched as he shouted.

"**YOU CAN'E BE AL! YOU JUST CAN'T!"**

Al lowered his head. He knew what he had to do to prove it was really him.

"October 3rd, 1910" he began.

"We burned our house that night so we wouldn't turn back...And you kept that date in your watch too"

Ed froze. Now he knew it was really him. He didn't know how, but he knew.

"Al..."

"_Al have you seen my watch?"_

_Sixteen year old Ed walked down the stairs of the apartment he shared with his brother. Al had gotten his body back a few months ago, an he had passed the state alchemist exam. Ed had objected at first, but Al practically begged him so he allowed it in the end. He was in the middle of tying his hair up into a ponytail when he walked in the dinning room to see Al sitting down not looking to happy._

"_Yes as a matter of fact I have" he said coldly._

_He stood up with Ed's pocket watch in his hand flipped open. Ed stopped in his tracks and lowered his head. His old watch had broken, but when he got a new one he kept the same inscription: Don't Forget Oct.3.10._

"_Al-_

"_FIRST YOU DON'T TELL ME THAT DAD DIED AND NOW THIS?! HOW MANY MORE SECRETS ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP FROM ME?!"_

_It took a lot for Al to get angry like that, and apparently this had done it. _

" _I don't mean to keep thing from you Al, but some things are personal, and are meant to stay that"_

_Al wanted to yell at him again, to tell him what an idiot he was, but as quickly as his anger had come, it had passed. _

"_I'm sorry..." Al whispered as he gave his watch back to him._

"Al..." he said again slowly stepping towards him.

"It's really you isn't it?"

Al nodded.

"Yes brother, it's me"

Then to Al's surprise Ed actually hugged him and started crying.

"I-I'm sorry"

"You didn't hurt me brother, you never did"

_The small shack rose before them as the two young Alchemists stalked towards it. They both held to small pistols as they looked quickly back and forth. The elder, Ed, nodded towards his brother and they went around back._

_Leaning forward he whispered in his brother's ear; _

_"I'll go in, you watch out here." _

_Al nodded and placed the pistol in a more comfortable position. He never did like using guns._

_"Got it." _

_He watched his brother enter the building then sighed as he put the hood of his coat up and tried to stay dry from the pouring rain. Then suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and cover his mouth before he could scream._

_One hand reached for his gun but the enemy grabbed it before he did. Then he was hit on the back of his head and everything got blurry. He was dropped to the ground and he saw that it had been Envy who attacked him._

"_Sleep tight you little brat, because you're not gonna see your brother again"_

_The last thing he saw was Envy shifting into a perfect copy of himself before walking towards the shack, then the blackness took over._

"It was Envy brother, the homunculi planned it"

Meanwhile he kept his gaze on Winry. She looked pretty pissed off at him and kept glaring at him. Al didn't want to tell Ed the truth, but he had to, it was why he had been worried about him and came bursting through the door.

"Brother...That's not Winry" he began.

He paused and gulped before finishing.

"That's Dante"

_**Author's Notes**_

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!!! **Wow four more reviews that fast. Since I'm still torturing you here once again I decided to give you this early, so keep the reviews coming ^_^ This is the big revealing chapter (Please don't hate me for it), and it was kind of hard for me to write. There are more flashbacks in the next chapter, and I'm sorry if Ed was a bit OOC but everyone's has to break down at some point.


	17. XVII Secrets Revealed

_**XVII Secrets Revealed**_

"Brother...That's not Winry" he began.

He paused and gulped before finishing.

"That's Dante"

Ed's eyes widened as he heard that. He turned around to look at Winry as that sentence kept repeating in his mind. She was glaring at both of them now, and Ed had seen that same look when he figured out Dante had taken over Lyra's body. The truth infuriated him. Winry, HIS Winry taken over by the old head case. He didn't want to believe it, but at the same time it made sense. After all when he walked into the building before Envy had shown up as Al he remembered seeing a woman with blonde hair. It had already happened back then.

"Damn you child" she said angrily.

"That's the second time you've ruined our plans"

Ed glared as he took his fighting stance along with Al. The both clapped their hands in unison, and as Ed brought out his automail blade Al transmuted a few suits of armor out of the ground and transferred part of his soul into them. However Dante just stood there and smirked.

"You do realize if you hurt me Edward you hurt your precious Winry"

The brothers stopped at this. They realized it was probably true, and they both felt stupid for not realizing it earlier.

"Brother what do we do?"

Ed clenched his fist. He really wasn't sure. Then, as if things weren't bad enough the door opened.

"Carter?" Al asked as he turned around.

'Carter' smiled as if he knew something, then his form changed to reveal he was actually Envy.

"Been a long time pipsqueak"

Now over the past few years Ed had been working on controlling his anger. He had held back most of the time when he was called short, but when he saw Envy his rage got to him. He hated him. He hated him for killing him, he hated him for impersonating Al, but most of all he hated him for hurting Al. He cried out as he charged at him, and the two began dancing around each other as they fought.

"Al! Go and find professor McGonagall! Tell her what's going on here, tell her to get all the students somewhere safe!"

Al nodded and quickly headed out the door. One suit followed him for cover, but the other four stayed behind to help Ed. Envy tried to stop him, but Ed quickly tackled him and pinned him down before he could get to the door. Ed looked behind him when he heard a clap, then suddenly he was thrown off Envy by Dante's alchemy.

"You're forgetting I'm an alchemist Edward" she said with a smile.

Then she turned to Envy.

"Envy! Stop him from getting to the teachers!"

"Oh no you don't!"

With a quick clap he placed his hands on the ground and sealed all the doors and windows in the room and pinned Dante to the wall with her arms spread far apart. She struggled, but it was no use.

"There. No more transmutations for you"

Then he turned his attention back to Envy who was once again changing his form.

"Let's see how you fight yourself" he said mimicking Ed's voice.

Al ran through the hall as fast as his legs could carry him. The suit of armor was running close behind him and keeping a look out in case any of the other homunculi were around. It was hard for him to focus considering his eyes were in six different places at once with the suits, but he had gotten used to it a while ago. It also made him less worried since he could keep an eye on Ed. Now the only problem was he couldn't tell which one was actually Ed since he had seen Envy shift and they were now fighting again. He couldn't really help as long as that was going on, so he had the four other suits keep an eye on Dante so she wouldn't break free.

He frowned knowing how hard it must be on his brother now that he knew the truth. He had an obvious crush on her since they were kids, and when they got over Al noticed that Winry liked him back. As far as he knew they hadn't confessed yet, but now it was to late. It angered him that something like that happened to their childhood friend. He had been pretty shocked when he found out.

_Al opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times so they could focus. The last thing he remembered was seeing Envy walk away as himself, and now his hands were in chains and he was bound to a wall in a dark cell somewhere. He pulled against them for a few minutes hoping that they were old rusted chains like they looked to be, but the only thing he resulted in was getting his wrists hurt. _

_His gun was gone, he didn't have anything to draw a circle with, and even if he could get the chains to allow him to clap his hands together he was to tired to perform any alchemy. He lowered his head as he gave in to the fact that he was trapped and wondered what had happened to Ed. Had he gotten captured too? Was he hurt? Was he even alive? He shook his head and tried to think positive. He was probably fine and worried sick about him. He was probably looking for him right now._

"_Al"_

_Al gasped as he looked up. It was his brother's voice, and he was standing right outside the cell._

"_Brother!"_

_However his face fell when Ed's form changed into Envy's He was just being played with. Envy laughed as if he was enjoying Al's pain, then smirked at him through the bars._

"_How does it feel Alphonse? Does it hurt?"_

_He didn't answer. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction._

"_Ed killed you Ya'know, or at least that's what he thinks."_

_So that's what had happened. Envy had used his own form against Ed in battle. He thought he was dead. God that must've really hurt him._

"_No one's coming for you Al. No one's going to save you now"_

"_That's enough Envy"_

_That's when she had come into view. Winry stood next to Envy, but Al could tell there was already something wrong with her. It was still her voice, but it didn't sound right, and her eyes were no longer soft like he remembered, instead they were hard and cold._

"_Winry?" he asked hesitatingly._

"_The girl you knew is long gone Alphonse"_

Al shook his head as he stopped walking. He couldn't afford to get sidetracked now, especially since he had reached his destination. He didn't know where McGonagall's office was, so he had gone straight to the transfiguration classroom hoping she would be there.

"Brother, the students are safe now"

Ed smiled as he paused to catch his breath. He and Envy had been going at it for a while now, and they were both equally worn out. Envy was still in Ed's form, but while Ed smiled when he heard the news from one of Al's suits Envy glared. It was then when Al realized who was who so he quickly clapped his hands and sent a row of spikes towards Envy. He had dodged easily and headed towards the wall where Dante was bound. It was then when the wall seemed to collapse and sent dust flying, but when Ed could see again he saw it had been Gluttony waiting outside and he had broken through.

"Fuck" Ed muttered.

Now Dante was free, and they had to face all seven of the homunculi.

"Normally I'd tell you to watch your language, but I have to agree" said Al through a suit.

Ed glared at his opponents and actually wished Mustang was here so he could blow them all up. Then he heard a snap and suddenly all the homunculi were reduced to ashes by flames. Of course they would regenerate in a few seconds, but what Ed wanted to know was how it had happened. Then his eyes widened when he saw that the gate had appeared and Mustang, his crew, and Hoenheim had all showed up.

"I thought you could use some help FullMetal"

_**Author's Notes**_

And the epic battle begins! I bet you guys didn't see that coming about Winry, but then again when I throw in a plot twist like that I make sure it's an epic shocker. This chapter was kind of hard for me to write for some reason, and I hope no one's confused by anything. Anyway the next chapter might take a bit because I only have bits and pieces in my head right now and finals are next week, but reviews should help (Hint hint)

Pressing this button won't hurt anyone, no really, press it.

I

I

V


	18. XVIII Choice

_**XVIII Choice**_

Ed blinked as he looked at Mustang. He opened his mouth and was about to ask how the hell he got here, but then closed it. He figured it wasn't the time with all that was going on, and it would be like Mustang to not tell him anyway. His eyes turned to Hoenheim and gave him a deadly glare, but he didn't say anything.

"**HO-EN-HEIM!"**

It was Envy, and he was pissed. Of course that was understandable, and even Hoenheim looked like he had been expecting it. Everyone got distracted for a moment when the gate had appeared, but it soon vanished and when Envy recovered from Mustang's attack and charged at Hoenheim the battle suddenly resumed. Hoenheim held Envy off calmly with his alchemy attacks while Mustang and his team began shooting and blowing up the rest of the homunculi not giving them time to regenerate. Ed smirked as he realized it was all going well and kept his eyes on Dante.

"I don't know what you were planning, but it's all over now"

She didn't say anything out loud, but her cold stare said it all. It was actually pretty simple: She wanted him dead more than anything else.

"So you're Ed's brother?"

"Yep."

After Al had found Professor McGonagall and convinced her of who he was and what was going all the students had been moved to the great hall where all the teacher's were ready to defend them if they needed to. Al was there too, but all his suits of armor were helping with the battle in the classroom. Of course being with all the other students Ginny found him and he was introduced to the trio.

"But I thought you were supposed to be dead" said Ron.

"Brother was tricked into thinking that"

"We should go help him" said Hermione.

"No! It's to dangerous, and it's under control right now anyway" said Al.

"He has a point. We can't fight all that well anyway" said Harry.

Things were silent as they all thought it over, and they silently agreed with him.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" asked Hermione.

"Y-Yeah"

The truth was Ed was getting exhausted, and Dante's attacks didn't stop coming at him. She obviously didn't want him near her and wasn't good with actual physical combat. Thing was she was a skilled alchemist and Ed had a hard time just dodging her alchemical attacks that she kept throwing at him. One little distraction or step was all she needed to deal a fatal blow to him, which was why he had to stay focused and on his toes. Only problem was that he was still tired from his battle with Envy, and he looked and felt like he was going to pass out any moment from exhaustion.

_I just have to wait. Using all that alchemy has to be wearing her down. _

He paused briefly to catch knowing that she would take the moment to attack.

"Now Al!"

On his brother's signal the nearest suit quickly clapped his hands and performed a transmutation before Dante could perform hers. Now once again her hands were bound to the wall and she couldn't move.

"Take a look around Dante; it's over"

It was true. Six of the homunculi had been burned and shoot several times in a row reducing them to piles of dust, and Hoenheim had taken care of Envy with a certain transmutation circle and what he had left of his remains.

"I don't know what you were planning, but it's gonna happen"

"It was a philosopher's stone, I overheard them talking when they had me captive" said Al through a suit.

"You were planning to sacrifice all the students weren't you?" asked Hoenheim sternly.

"Haven't I told you before? There's no such thing as eternal life, we're going to die eventually" he finished.

Ed clenched his fist as he scowled at her, then he started to walk over towards her.

"Brother?"

He still had his automail blade out, and when he stopped in front of her and raised it Al knew what he was going to do.

"Wait! Brother don't!"

He took one step forward to try and stop him, but Mustang blocked his path.

"That isn't Winry anymore Al, she's our enemy"

"But-

Could Ed really do it? Could he kill Winry? Their childhood friend and the girl he loved? He hesitated as he raised his blade, and Al flinched and looked away when he heard a noise. Things were silent unti Ed spoke:

"I can't do it; I can't kill her"

After he thought he killed Al he fell into a depression so bad he had suicidal thoughts. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed Winry, even if it wasn't her anymore. He still loved her. Al looked at him to see that his blade had purposely hit the wall next to her, and that he seemed to be sobbing.

"Brother..."

"There might be a way to save her" said Hoenheim.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yes I know it's short, and I'm sorry about the wait but not only is it finals week right now but I had some pretty bad block on this chapter. Also, I think the next chapter is going to be the last one, but I'll wrap it up nicely so don't worry. Now moving on to a slightly different topic, did any of you read chapter 107? OH MY GOD! I don't know about the rest of you manga readers but this is waiting for 105 all over again! Especially since it's going to be the last chapter, it better have a decent ending! Anyway for those of you who haven't read the FMA manga yet I suggest you do, or at least watch Brotherhood. On the brightside starting tomorrow at 10:01 am I will be on summer vacation so I shouldn't have much trouble getting the next chapter up by next week unless something happens. Please review.


	19. XIX Temporary Goodbyes

_**XIX Temporary Goodbyes**_

"There might be a way to save her"

At that Ed gasped and pulled his blade out of the wall. He transmuted it back to normal, then quickly spun around accidentally hitting Dante on the head and knocking her out before his fist met Hoenheim's face and sent him flying back a few feet.

"**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT FIVE MINUTES AGO?"**

"Must it always be your right?" he asked as he stood up and rubbed his now swollen cheek.

"**IT DOESN'T COUNT IF IT'S NOT MY RIGHT! AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION!"**

Ed continued to yell at Hoenheim, but everyone else just stood off to the side not really sure what to do.

"Should we do something?" asked Havoc.

"I think it's better to let him get it all out first" said Mustang.

Al sighed and shook his head. He was always like this whenever Hoenheim showed up.

"Brother I'm gonna deactivate my suits now, can you take care of them for me?"

"Yeah sure" he said before going back to yelling at his father.

"Winry? Winry can you hear me?"

"Did it work? Is it really her now?"

"Calm down you two, she's waking up"

Winry groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She heard some voices, but the sounded far away. Then things focused and they all became clear: Ed had spoken first, and he looked the most worried of them all as he leaned over her. Al was next to him and had spoken after him, and the man she knew to be their father was there as well.

"How do we know it's really her now though?"

She felt tired, but she had enough strength to reach into her pocket for her wrench and throw it at Ed's face.

"It's her alright" he muttered as he got up from the ground and rubbed the fresh bump on his forehead.

"That was for transmuting my automail!" she yelled.

"O-Oh, y-you saw that?" he asked nervously.

She had seen _everything_. Dante may have transmuted her own soul and taken over Winry's body, but that didn't mean Winry was gone, she just had no control. Hoenheim had known how it all worked since he had done it before himself, so all he did was force Dante's soul out for good. It was risky and complicated, but it had worked and now Dante was finally gone. He couldn't help smiling as the two started bickering at each other, and he figured now was the best time to leave while they were all distracted. Mustang and the others had already left through the gate to go back to Amestris, so now it was his turn.

"Dad?"

Apparently he hadn't succeeded in sneaking out of the hospital wing into the hallway because he turned around to see his youngest son behind him looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Are you gonna leave again?"

His eyes softened a bit as he nodded. Al felt tears coming to his eyes, but he wiped them away. He wasn't going to start crying again.

"Will brother and I see you again?"

He frowned. His body was starting to catch up to him, and he knew he only had a few months left at best. He really didn't know if he would see them again before he died, but no matter what he was going to keep his promise to Ed and stay in his current body.

"I'm sure you will Alphonse" he tried to assure him.

Al smiled faintly as he nodded, and he gave him a goodbye hug before he watched him walk out of sight.

Hoenheim sighed when he reached the lake outside. It really was a beautiful place, and he wanted to look at it for a little while before he left.

"Hey!"

Once again he turned around to see Ed stomping towards him, but instead of punching him again like he expected him to do he stopped a few feet away.

"Al told me you were leaving again"

"Come to say goodbye to me?"

Ed opened his mouth, but then closed it as if he wasn't sure if what he wanted to say was right.

"Thanks" he finally said.

Hoenheim was actually surprised.

"For Winry" he finished.

"She'll make a good wife for you some day"

"**IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"**

Hoenheim chuckled when he saw Ed's bright red face.

"Pinako should have Trisha's ring if you want it"

At that Ed 'humphed' and turned to leave.

"I don't have much time left Edward" he said seriously.

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Things were silent, but then Ed broke that silence by saying something that he thought he would never hear from him:

"I forgive you"

And that was the last thing he heard from him before he left.

After that the rest of the year was pretty much uneventful except for a few minor incidents with Professor Elric and a few misbehaving students (mostly Slytherins). He continued to teach the golden trio alchemy, and they all did exceptionally well. Surprisingly Hermione recovered from her heartbreak and started dating Ron while Ed and Winry started dating in secret so the rest of the school wouldn't know. Time flew by quickly, and the end of the term came.

"Teacher?"

"Yes Harry?" Ed asked not looking up from the stuff he was packing.

Most of the students were done packing and boarding the train, but Harry had a question for Ed before he left.

"Are you going back to Amestris?"

"Yeah. Al and I have things to do back home"

He breathed deeply and gulped before asking the next question.

"I was wondering if I could come with you"

Now that he didn't have magic he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Ron and Hermione had family, and Hermione was a smart muggle so she would be able to find her place in life, but he didn't have any good muggle education, and his 'family' hated him. He knew he was a decent alchemist, and he enjoyed the time he had spent in Amestris. Of course when he heard this Ed stopped packing all together and looked up at him.

"Do you have any family?"

"No"

He never thought of them as a loving happy family anyway.

"You're nineteen right?"

"Yes"

Ed sighed and turned back to his open suitcase. He was silent as he shoved a few more things in, then he closed it and headed towards the door.

"You better get your stuff then, we leave in ten"

Harry smiled as he looked up at the gate. The first time he had seen it he had been afraid, but now he looked at it as a doorway, a doorway to his new home. Ed and Al were beside him, and they too seemed eager to get back to Amestris.

"Well then, let's go home"

Harry nodded. After his first year at Hogwarts he considered the school itself to be his home, but now he realized he had been wrong the whole time.

_~FIN~_

_**Author's notes**_

Yep. That's about it. I want to thank all of you who read, reviewed and subscribed, and I hope you all liked it and will check out my other work. Also thank you -Vita-de-Incendia- for coming up with this story in the first place and allowing me to adopt it. Please review! ^_^


End file.
